On Seagull Wings
by Forever Kissing
Summary: ...It was rough, at first. My father didn't approve, her family was confused. But I didn't care. It was like a dramatic play of old times, we were star crossed. She was only eighteen, and I was twenty, and she became my princess. Aryll x Komali
1. Be My Queen

Aryll rubbed her arms lightly as she stood atop the lookout point on Outset Island. It was getting dark, and in the early days of October it was chilly to be so exposed to the wind. But she had to stay there. She was waiting for someone. She was waiting for Prince Komali.

When the prince of the Rito Tribe turned eighteen he was sent out by his father to intern at other islands. His father, the chieftain, truly believed that to be a great ruler you must first be a great servant. Now a handsome nineteen year old, Komali was about to complete his internship at Outset Island.

Of course, there had been some distractions. While the prince was supposed to do nothing more than help out around the island with chores and animals. Being the same age as Link, the two of them became great friends. Through that friendship, Komali met Aryll.

Nothing was the same after that. At first he hid his feelings for the blonde girl. She was, after all, two years younger than him. In addition to that he was a Rito, and she was a Hylian. There had never been a romance between the two races before.

The wind picked up and blew through Aryll's shoulder length hair. She smiled to herself when she looked back on the time she had spent with Komali.

"_I don't think I should spend time with you anymore." Komali whispered, looked at his feet. Aryll wrinkled her nose and shook her head._

"_But why?" She asked, turning the words over in her head again. "We have so much in common! We're friends!" _

"…" _Komali looked down. Friends. Was that really what they were? Or was it something more. Something much more devoted. He couldn't say. He couldn't understand his emotions. He had never felt this way about anyone—not Rito or Hylian. He had made his decision. The best way to stop these unwelcome feelings would simply be to separate himself from the problem. "I can't."_

"_But, Komali," Aryll looked like she might cry. Her eyes were shimmering, and Komali couldn't tell if it was the reflection of the ocean or if it was legitimately tears. He couldn't stand to see her cry. What a crime! He was the worst man alive—despicable to the core._

"_Aryll, please don't make this harder than it is." Komali whispered, "I'll just complete my internship in a few months, and I'll go. Then you won't have to think about it."_

"_Why is this hard for you!" Aryll shouted, "You didn't just get _dumped_ by someone you cared about!" She huffed and crossed her arms. "You didn't even give me a chance."_

_Komali could feel a cherry red blush crawling onto his cheeks. "I d-didn't dump you. I just feel that distancing myself from you would better my internship here on Outset."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because I can't focus when I'm around you!" Komali shouted, pushing his fingers through his hair. "Don't you get it?"_

"…" _Aryll looked at her feet. "You don't like me?"_

"_I'm absolutely obsessed with you." Komali whispered. "But I don't think that's what you want."_

_Aryll blushed deeply and smiled softly. "Fine, I dare you to ignore me. I'm up for the challenge."_

…

And she had been up for the challenge. From there their relationship bloomed into something more beautiful than they had ever imagined. Link didn't mind—he was happy to see his sister happy, and Komali was his best friend!

But tonight would be different. Aryll stood at the top of the lookout, waiting, because this was the last week of Komali's internship. She was nervous.

She sighed quietly and stared out over the ocean, watching a seagull fly off into the sunset. Would Komali just leave? They had been through so much over the past year. She smiled to herself when she thought about the day he gave up trying to avoid her.

_Aryll crept up on him while he was brushing a horse's coat. She snuck up like a mouse, and then jumped out to scare him. She was disappointed when he didn't scream, but instead simply jumped in the most collected way she had ever seen. _

"_Is there something I can help you with, Aryll?" Komali asked, quietly. He placed the brush down and turned to face the Hylian. He was surprised to find that she had given herself a "new look". Her dress had been replaced with a light blue tunic and shorts. The tunic had a red burst of a flower on it, and the shorts were pure white. Her traditional pigtails were down, and her hair was draped across the base of her neck in perfectly formed layers. Komali could hardly understand the sudden change. "You look different…"_

_Admittedly the Rito was blown away. He had always found himself attracted to Aryll and her childish ways, but this new appearance brought out a whole new style of her that he had never before seen. He found it enthralling, and couldn't contain the blush on his tanned skin. She was absolutely stunning. Never before had a seventeen year old girl clutched the heart of the Rito prince. _

_He was dazzled. She smiled and wiped her shirt off, as if she had collected some sort of dust or something. "This? I've had it forever. I was just sort of comfortable in the dress you know? Have you ever been so comfortable with something that you avoid change?"_

_Komali was taken aback. "Pardon me?"_

"_You know what I mean, don't you?" She smirked, "When something is just so familiar that there's never a need for change. Say a teddy bear, or a gift from a loved one."_

_She knew about the pearl thing. It was just for a few months! How did it get to be so popular of a story? But he shrugged it off. "What is your point?"_

"_At some point, we have to grow up. I had to grow out of my pigtails, and become the woman I was born to be. And you… Do you know what you have to do?"_

_Komali frowned. "I'm sure you'll enlighten me."_

_Aryll stepped closer to him, and pushed her finger into his shoulder. "You," She pointed, "You have to stop being so 'comfortable' with things the way they've been."_

"_I am not 'comfortable' with my culture. I am bound to it." Komali mumbled, "You'll just have to accept that."_

"_Prince," Aryll whispered, "If that's really how you feel I can leave."_

"…" _Komali shook his head, and Aryll could feel her heart sink a little in her chest. _

"_Oh." Aryll frowned, and took a few steps back. "I understand." _

_But he reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Aryll," He muttered, "I can't just pretend this is normal." He pulled her closer to him. "But I don't want to pretend that I don't want it, either."_

Aryll snapped out of her daydream when she heard the sound of wings beating nearby. She turned over her shoulder and saw Komali flying towards her, and grinned when he landed. "You made it!" She beamed. "I knew you would come."

Komali had been all the way on Dragon Roost Isle, to meet with his father. They were preparing for his return to the island, to begin preparations for his coronation. Everyone was happy for him, and excited for him.

Everyone except for himself, it seemed. As Komali stood before her, panting from his long flight, Aryll could see the disappointment in his face. "Are you alright?" She whispered, reaching out to stroke his silvery hair.

"Aryll," He began once his breathing was under control, " I don't want to leave here."

The blonde was surprised, to say the least. How could he not want to leave? Dragon Roost was his home—his kingdom! "But Komali, why?"

"I don't want to leave you." He sighed. "I knew this would happen. I knew I would become so obsessed with you that I couldn't leave." He shook his head. "I want to decline the throne. Aryll, let me stay with you!"

"You're not serious. Komali, sit down! You're not thinking straight!" She pushed the Rito into a sitting position and plopped down across from him. "Did your father make you nervous about your coronation?"

"That's not exactly it." Komali muttered.

Aryll shook her head. "Then what is it?"

"He expects me to…" Komali shook his head. "Aryll, I can't."

Aryll sighed and shivered a little when the wind picked up. Noticing her shake in the cold, Komali reached out to her. With a grin she scooted beside him, and he pulled her into a warm embrace. Aryll loved the way his wings draped down like sleeves when he wasn't flying. She had never quite figured out the mechanics of it, but he had informed her once or twice that when they flew their wings "transformed".

Otherwise, however, they made for warm snuggles.

"He expects me to be married." Komali sighed.

"What?" Aryll gasped, "To who?"

"A Rito woman, undoubtedly. But I can't. I'm in love with you Aryll. I just can't marry someone else." He sighed.

"B-but you can't just abandon your people! They need a chieftain!" Aryll pulled her knees closer to her chest and shrugged. "Medli is nice, anyway."

"You'd really ask me to go back there?"

She looked away. She didn't want him to go. How could she? She was in love with him too! But what else could she say? Dragon Roost needed him.

"Fine, I will return to Dragon Roost."

Aryll nodded, still staring at the ocean.

"However, only if you will come with me."

Komali smiled. He was confident that she would be forced to say yes to such a proposal. How else could she stay with him _and_ convince him to return home? It was perfect.

And so was the look on her face. It was a combination of excitement and pure bliss—and he had never witnessed that look before. She snapped her head back in his direction and her eyes were widened just a little. "…Really?"

Komali reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. She snaked her arms around his waist. Komali was a whole head taller than her, and it often made her feel insecure. This particular night, however, it made her feel safe and warm. She smiled into his embrace. "I want to go with you."

"And will you be my Queen?"

Aryll giggled a little. Her, a queen? She had never heard something so ridiculous! But the more she thought about it, the more it grew on her. She would have a lot of learning to do, but she could probably do it.

The key word being probably.

…But she was up for the challenge.


	2. Announce The Engagement

"…Married?" Link crossed his arms and shook his head at his younger sister. "Is this a joke?" He laughed a little before taking a seat at his grandmother's wooden kitchen table. It was a rare occasion now for her to cook, but when she did he never missed the meal. She was still the best cook that he had ever known, and that mysterious soup of hers was the best thing he'd ever eaten.

Aryll took a seat across from him and shook her head. "No, Link, really. Prince Komali and I are going to get married!" She folded her hands. She wasn't confident in the reaction that her brother was giving her.

However, her grandmother was full of pride. "My little Aryll is marrying a prince? You'll be a princess!" She smiled warmly through her wrinkles and set a bowl of soup down in front of Aryll. "You've always dreamed of being a princess!"

"She's not going to be a princess." Link rolled his eyes. His grandmother placed a bowl of steaming golden soup in front of him, and Aryll corrected them.

"Actually, Link is right." Aryll smiled, "Because Komali is having his coronation to become King, I'll actually be a queen."

Her grandmother, Artemis, clapped her hands together in excitement. "You'll make such a wonderful queen!"

Aryll grinned. "I'm nervous… I don't think they'll be very enthusiastic."

"Who won't?" Artemis asked, taking her own seat at the table. She reached forward and dropped just a dash of pepper into her bowl. "Why shouldn't they? You're absolutely wonderful!"

"Of course they won't be enthusiastic, Aryll. Because you're not a Rito. You're a Hylian—and you probably can't even marry him anyway."

Aryll bit her lip. Would the Rito Chieftain keep them apart? Could he? She twirled her spoon around in the soup and considered it.

"Link! You stop saying things like that." Their grandmother's tone was firm, but really almost mute. Link was one to be set in his ways, and it didn't matter what was wrong or right. Artemis turned to face her granddaughter and smiled once again. "When will you be leaving?"

"Leaving?" Link asked, as if he hadn't thought about that. "Why should she leave?"

"Well surely she's going to live with Prince Komali…" Artemis wondered, "Won't you?"

Aryll wrung out her hands and sighed. "I'm supposed to go meet the Chieftain tomorrow, to announce our engagement." She had never met Komali's father before, but every time he was mentioned the Rito was serious and stern. It was like Komali was afraid of his father, and how he came across to him.

"Aren't you worried that he'll throw you in prison?" Link asked through a mouthful of soup. He looked up at his sister just in time to see her stand up.

"Link! I don't get you! Why are you going so far out of your way to hurt my feelings?" She shouted. "I am going to Dragon Roost Isle, and I am _going_ to marry Komali! Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because you're getting your hopes way to high! There's no way that an entirely different culture and race, one that you know nothing about, will just step aside and let you be queen!" Link pushed his hands through his bright blonde hair and sighed. "You're not cut out to be a queen."

"Link! You apologize to your sister right now!" Artemis shouted over them, but her voice was drowned out by a knock on the door.

Link coughed a little, and sat back down. Aryll stared at the door. All she could do was hope that it wasn't her fiancé.

But of course it was.

Komali stood at the door with no idea he was about to jump into a fire. He had two bundles of flowers in his arm—presumably for Aryll and Artemis, and a smile on his face. "Aryll," He grinned, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Good evening."

"…Komali," Aryll whispered, "This probably isn't a good time…"

Link stood up and pushed Aryll aside, almost forcefully. He took a minute to glare at the Rito. "Link!" Aryll shouted, "What is your problem?"

"I thought you were my friend." Link growled at Komali. "How can you come here and tear my family apart?"

Komali hadn't been expecting that reaction out of Link. What was he supposed to say to that? Of course they were friends—Link had saved his homeland when they were children. He even welcomed him to Outset in the first place.

"Link, I…"

"I let you spend all that time with Aryll! I told you over and over that it was a bad idea, but that I wouldn't stop you. Look where that got us!"

Komali was silent, waiting politely for his own turn to talk. However, it didn't seem like it was coming. Link was on a rampage, and the Rito was finding it hard to accept that someone who was such a close friends was so furious with him.

Aryll stepped in, however, and pushed past Link. He stared at her for a minute, on the other side of the door, and she glared at him. "I have never been more ashamed of you in my entire life." She glowered, and then huffed and walked away. Komali, still a little stunned, pushed the flowers into Link's arms.

"You're my best friend, Link." He whispered, and then turned to run after Aryll.

…

"What are you doing, now?" Komali asked, seeing Aryll fuming around with a sheet in her hand.

"I'm making a boat." Aryll defined. "To go to Dragon Roost." She pulled her hair off of her neck for a minute and fanned her face with her hand. "Is it hot?"

"You're just working up a sweat. Aryll, I know you're upset… but my father will probably have a similar reaction. It takes some getting used to…"

"I can't believe he behaved that way!" Aryll fumed. She flapped the sheet out in frustration. Komali sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I've got something for you."

She shook her head. "Komali, I don't want words of wisdom right now. I just want to have a hissy fit in peace."

Komali chuckled. Aryll was almost too honest some days, and it always came out as a childish instinct. He wondered, briefly, if the small bouts of wisdom she offered would ever overpower that. But he just smirked and ignored it.

"Aryll, I have a real gift for you. Not just words. That's why I was so late getting here tonight." He pulled a mail bag off of his shoulder, one that Aryll had failed to notice prior to that event, and inside there was a small box.

Aryll reached out and took the parcel, totally forgetting everything that had just happened between herself and Link. She opened it and was taken aback by the contents. There was… a feather and two smaller boxes. She sat down and cradled the feather. It was the color of gold, with a sort of wheat colored trim on it. In the reflection of the dying sunlight, she could see the core shimmered a jade tone.

"What is this?"

"That is a golden feather. Rito women love them more than diamonds. The only way to get one is to slay a monster."

Aryll was quiet. There were no monsters on Outset island, and she had never cared about a feather before. Honestly, she was less than thrilled with it, but… Komali seemed excited. So she grinned and ran her fingers over it again. "I love it."

"You don't have to keep it." Komali offered, reading the look on her face. "It's just part of the traditions on Dragon Roost. Men give these to women when they propose."

"Oh!" Aryll smiled. That made her like it just a little bit more. "What am I supposed to do with it?" she noticed it had a mysterious finding on the end of it, which she wasn't sure of.

"Well," Komali smiled. "Most Rito women pin it into their wings. I know you can't do that, so I had it fitted with a beret. I hoped that, if you wanted to, you would wear it in your hair?"

Aryll fingered the tip of the feather until she figured out how it opened. With a giggle she pulled it up and pinned it to her hair, allowing it to fall on the left side of her head. It nearly blended in entirely with her hair, but it didn't make a difference to Komali. He felt a fresh sense of pride seeing the woman he loved wearing such a strong symbol of engagement. She fingered it lightly. "It's soft, too."

"Well, let's keep looking. I believe you have two more gifts in there." Komali chuckled and reached inside for the smaller of the two remaining boxes. "This one is probably more up your alley." He opened the box to reveal a thin golden ring, with a solitaire diamond set into it. Aryll blushed.

"Two engagement gifts?" She pulled the ring out and placed it on her left ring finger, ecstatic to have it. This really was more her cup of tea, in terms of engagement.

"Your grandmother told me that on this island, women wear rings on their hands to signify that they're 'not on the market'." He chuckled to himself. "She told me all of this long before I had decided to marry you."

Aryll wasn't the least bit surprised by that. Her grandmother was by far the most obvious woman in the world when it came to what she wanted for her grandchildren. She was always reaching out to get things for them.

"It's not the best diamond—they're hard to come by! But it is genuine." Komali then reached for the last box before Aryll could take it.

"Before I give you this, you have to promise to me that you will never lose it." He bit the bottom of his lip, and waited for her to make her promise. Once she did, he unwrapped a shimmering blue jewel.

"What is this?" Aryll whispered. It practically glowed in the darkness surrounding them, and was composed of gold. It was three large, round sapphires mounted into a sort of "Y" shaped golden piece. It had a chain atop it, to make it a sort of necklace—but clearly it was not to be worn all the time. It hung down to her waist, and had another mysterious chain around it—as if it were supposed to be worn like a belt as well.

"This is a treasure that has been passed down in our family since before the Zora transformed into Rito. This belonged to the great sage, Princess Ruto. She was said to have given it to the Hero of Time, even! It is called the Zora's Sapphire."

"Komali! I can't take this!" Aryll whispered, "I'll probably break it!"

"You must." Komali whispered. "Your possession of this sapphire is the only way for me to properly propose to you. It is the royal engagement 'ring' if you will."

"So today I'm receiving not one, not two, but _three _engagement tokens?" Aryll smiled and draped the chain over her head. "I'm not sure I know how this works…"

Komali smiled and lovingly stepped forward to straighten the chain. "The medallion hangs here, at your waist. When we have our coronation you will wear it for the first time publicly." He stepped behind her and pulled the loose chain around her waist. "It looks silly now, but when you're in your gown it will drape over it properly."

"G-gown?" Aryll began, touching the relic.

Komali fingered the golden pearls of the chain. "Of course. You can't just wear shorts to a coronation."

Aryll turned to face Komali, a little confused. She would be having a coronation as well? "I'm going to be..?"

It was at that moment that Komali understood what she was babbling about. "You didn't know you would have to be part of the coronation, did you?" He sighed. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew. In order for you to be my queen, we will have to be married at my coronation. Otherwise you need to have your own coronation—which you can't have because… well you're not noble."

Aryll nodded. "I'm not sure I understand that… but I believe you." She touched the pendant again. "So the princess Ruto wore this?"

"Not technically." Komali smiled, "It was hers, but it wasn't made into a medallion until the last Zora queen, Rutela, was to have her coronation. She never wore it either, however. The Zora then were all either killed in the great flood, or became Rito. The only woman who has ever worn that was my mother."

"Your mother..?" Aryll smiled. "I wish I could have met her." The hylian sighed. Was she really ready to become a queen? Maybe Link had been right, after all.

Komali noticed the emotion fall out of her eyes, and he pulled her into a warm embrace. "I love you, Aryll."

"…I love you too…" Aryll felt like she was going to cry. Everything was happening so fast. She didn't even know what most of the words that were coming out of Komali's mouth meant.

"You won't back out, will you?" He began, "because I'm not sure what I would do without you. I would have to come back here—oh but I would! I would give up that for you, but…"

Aryll stood on her toes and pushed her lips against his. He smiled and leaned down a little for her. The height difference was a little bit of a crutch in their relationship. Rito were always tall.

Aryll always found kissing the bird man to be strange. His lips felt soft, but his nose—beak… Well whatever it was felt more firm. It wasn't a real beak, and it wasn't hard… but it felt more strong than just a regular nose. It always confused her.

She often wondered if her comments about his body made him feel offended. He rarely asked questions about her body. Maybe it was just straightforward. She was like a Rito without wings or beak.

She stepped away from him and picked up her sheet. "I'm awful at making boats."

Komali wrapped the sheet around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I will carry you to Dragon Roost, if you wish. But Aryll, wouldn't you like to say goodbye to your grandmother and brother first?"

Aryll smiled. "Yeah. I think I would."


	3. Prove It To Me

Touching her feet down on the hard soil of Dragon Roost Isle made a chill run up Aryll's spine. She had never flown that far with Komali before, and it was admittedly a little scary. She looked around and was taken aback. Instead of the golden sands that covered Outset, this island was mostly just rock. She narrowed her eyes when a mysterious plant caught her attention.

"Is that a bomb?" She asked, stepping towards it. Komali nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Don't touch it!" He began, "That's a bomb fruit. They explode really easily.

Aryll smirked over her shoulder. "I wasn't going to touch it, Komali. I'm not a child." She walked past it and began exploring behind some rocks. Komali sighed and stood back, watching her a little bit, but mostly focusing on staring up at the island. He was too tired to carry her that far upwards—it had taken most of his energy to simply get her this far.

He was about to call her back to him when his attention was caught by another Rito flying down to meet him. Her red hair and traditional robes gave it away quickly. This was Medli. He smiled to greet her, until he saw the look of panic on her face.

"Komali!" She gasped, landing in a panting frenzy. "The sapphire is missing!" She hadn't changed much since they were young. She had grown taller, her dress longer, and she added some bracelets to her wardrobe. She was the spitting image of the legendary sage Laruto. "I don't know how it happened—I'm usually so careful! Your father is furious! I think he may imprison me, I'm terrified…" She looked down. "I'm so sorry, Prince. I've lost your precious treasure…"

Komali was stunned. Lost? The Zora Sapphire was anything but lost. He knew exactly where it was! It was in the messenger back slung over Aryll's shoulder, tucked away in a small box. "Oh, Medli," He began, but before he could say anything she noticed Aryll.

"Hello there?" She called, "Are you shipwrecked? Do you need some help?" The rito woman wrung her hands together and then looked back to Komali.

Aryll noticed her and nearly choked. Rito women were so beautiful! Medli's hair looked like it was made of pure silk, and her wings were beautiful. She smiled and skipped over. "Hello!" She began, "My name is Aryll."

Medli smiled at her. "Oh, dear, that's a lovely name. Where is your boat?" She was just about to go on to look for it, when something new attracted her attention.

"Oh, are you married?" She asked, noticing the brightly shimmering diamond on her hand. It was rare for her to see a diamond on Dragon Roost. Aryll smiled at her, and blushed. Medli was about to ask where the hylian's husband was when she examined her hair closer.

There was a golden feather pinned into it.

The sage's mouth snapped shut and she stared at Komali, eyes wide and angry. "My Prince Komali," She began, "_Where _ is her husband?"

Aryll was quiet. The sudden change in attitude in the taller woman was a little intimidating. She stepped a little closer to Komali.

"She doesn't have," Komali cleared his throat, "A husband." He didn't take his eyes off of Medli's. "Yet."

Medli narrowed her eyes in fury. "You didn't."

"I'm sorry" Aryll squeaked from behind him. "I'll go home now. Komali, where's my sheet? I need my sheet to make my boat!"

"You don't have a boat!" Komali rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him. "You're not going anywhere, Aryll."

"Where is that sapphire!" Medli groaned. "You took it, didn't you? Without your father's permission—and you took it for a human!"

"She's a Hylian!" Komali shouted, as if being of a rarer race would really help the situation.

"SHE'S NOT A RITO." Medli shouted back, and folded her arms in a huff. "He'll roast you! He'll roast me! He'll be eating incompetent Rito for dinner! With A SIDE OF HUMAN!"

Aryll shook her head and pulled away from Komali. "I'm sorry!" She shook her head began to cry. "I'm sorry! Here!" She rifled around in her bag until she found the box containing the sapphire. She pushed it into Medli's hands and ran off, wiping her eyes with the back of her wrist.

"Ar… Aryll!" Komali shouted, looking after her. He watched her run around the corner and vanish onto the other side of the island. He turned back to Medli, who was opening the box to check the contents. She closed it back up once she saw the sapphire was there, safe and sound.

"Thank goodness." She began. "Now I can take this back…"

"Are you happy now?" Komali shouted, and Medli was taken aback. She rarely heard Komali lose his cool, but his eyes were practically balls of fire. She shrugged.

"Of course I'm not happy, but the sapphire is the island's treasure." She looked at the box again. "It has to be protected."

Komali threw his arms up. "Medli, what is your problem?"

"My problem? Who are you to just take off and give this to the first girl you find? This isn't just a joke, this is for our future Queen!"

Komali rolled his eyes and flung his arm in the direction Aryll had just run. "Yes, I know! Funny, but why else would I bring a woman here to announce our engagement to my father if not because she was _our future queen_? And you just ripped her engagement token right out of her hands!"

"Komali, she's a human!" Medli reminded him again. "Your father won't accept that, and neither will your people! Besides, she's hardly cut out to be queen. One person shouted in front of her and she ran away in tears!"

"Because the first person she had ever met from this island came and told her she would be KILLED and EATEN!" Komali groaned and once more gestured to the cliffs. "How can you say that?"

Medli rolled her eyes and pointed in the same direction as Komali was. "She's not cut out to be queen!"

"You don't even know her!" Komali snapped.

"Do _you _even know her?" Medli countered, and then rolled her eyes. "Gracious!"

Komali opened his mouth to scream back, but his voice was drowned out by an explosion. Komali blinked and met Medli's gaze. They both then turned to look right in the direction where they were pointing. The direction where the sound had come from. When the sound settled, he could feel his heart beating faster. "That was a bomb fruit."

"It sounded like it came from the other side of the island." Medli confirmed.

"Oh my Gods," Komali yelped, quickly running to get a start to take off in the air. Medli tucked the box into her robes and then followed.

Her heart was beating wildly. How would she feel if that girl died, especially because she chased her off? Medli wasn't one to snap at people. She had been so scared when the sapphire went missing, and the fact that was a human… it just made everything worse.

Komali flew as fast as his wings would carry him until he saw the cloud of dust that was still settling from the explosion. He landed, and frantically ran into the fog searching for Aryll. "Aryll?" He called, "Aryll!"

Medli ran after him, shouting as well. "Miss Aryll? Where are you?" She covered her mouth with the sleeve of her dress and squinted. The dirt burned her eyes, and she could still feel the heat from the explosion.

She was about to call out again when she nearly tripped over a rock. However upon closer inspection she discovered it wasn't a rock after all. "K-KOMALI!" She shouted, "Over here!" She kneeled down and pulled Aryll's head into her lap. While Komali ran over, she pushed the hair out of her face—which only revealed a large cut on her forehead. "Oh my," She whispered, reaching down and feeling her heart beat. She relaxed a little when she felt her heart beating steadily.

Komali dropped to his knees and pulled Aryll away from Medli. He cradled her in his arms and pulled her into a sitting position, to rest her head on his shoulder.

Medli immediately protested. "You shouldn't move her until you know nothing's broken!"

Komali just glared at her with tears in his eyes. However, he was too shaken up to speak right away. He burrowed his face into Aryll's neck, deeply inhaling the way she smelled like coconuts and the ocean. He rubbed Aryll's arm lightly and whispered. "Aryll, are you alright?"

Aryll was fairly limp in his arms, and he was scared knowing that she wasn't doing much moving aside from the rise and fall of her chest. Medli sat on her knees staring at her, and her heart sank. "I'm so sorry, Komali." She whispered.

Komali shook his head and kept his face hidden.

Until Aryll reached her hand up and touched his cheek.

Medli gasped and leaned closer. "She's alright!"

"K-Komali," Aryll whispered, "Am I dead?"

"No!" Komali smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're not dead. You're alive, your okay, alright?"

"Is that little boy alright?" She croaked, but Komali was confused.

"Aryll, what little boy?" Komali asked, but she lost consciousness again. Just as he set her down a little, he saw two Ritos flying toward them.

"Prince Komali!" gasped the older Rito, "are you alright?"

A younger Rito, one who had just earned his wings, landed beside Medli and pointed down at Aryll. "This one, Papa! This is the lady who saved me!"

"Q-Quill?" Komali stuttered, "Your son was down here?"

"She saved you?" Medli gasped, "How?"

Quill looked disappointed in his son, but waited for the answer. The boy shrugged. "I was looking for a pretty flower for mama. I saw a white one on the bomb fruit, but it wouldn't come off! Then this lady saw me and picked up the bomb to throw it away from me. I flew away, but I don't think she threw it fast enough. Is she okay?" He stepped behind his father. "Papa, she's bleeding."

Quill frowned. "This is Link's sister, isn't it?" He could recognize her from his postal deliveries. He sighed. "I'll fly ahead and prepare room for her in the infirmary. I'm so sorry, Komali, that my son endangered your fiancée."

Komali raised an eyebrow. "You knew?"

"I travel to outset every day, and converse with the locals. No one there can speak of anything else!" He smiled. "I hope the chieftain approves."

"I…" Komali looked away when Quill and his son took off. Medli could see Quill giving him a stern "talking to" while they flew.

Medli was blown away. A woman, a _human_ who had nothing to do with Dragon Roost took it upon herself to save a young Rito. And this woman, this brave and selfless woman… was the woman she refused to even give a chance.

…

Aryll woke up with a throbbing pain in her forehead. She reached up groggily and touched the bandage wrapped around her head. She trailed her fingers down to reassure herself that the feather was still in her hair. She was pleased to feel that it was. After that she forced her eyes open and ran her hands over herself. She wasn't in too much pain, though the skin of her hands felt tight—like they were sun burnt.

The memories of the bomb fruit came flooding back to her, shortly followed by the memories of Medli screaming at her. She sighed and looked at her hands again.

"Knock, knock," Medli called from the doorway. Aryll winced upon seeing her, and was a little nervous when she shut the door behind her. "I'm glad you're awake, because I need to talk to you, woman to woman."

Aryll sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry." She began, "I'm not trying to interfere with your home, and I'll go back to Outset as soon as I get this bandage off my head."

"No!" Medli smiled, "Don't apologize. I came to apologize to you. Here." She held out the box containing the Zora Sapphire, and smiled. "Your bravery has shown me that you, more than any of the Rito women, are most definitely meant to be here. You are truly our Queen."

Aryll was taken aback. "Really?"

Medli grinned and sat beside her on the bed. "Aryll, from now on I promise to be there for you through all of this. I'll teach you everything you need to know to make the Rito Tribe proud of you."

"No way!" Aryll beamed, "Everything?"

"Everything." Medli gave her a light hug. "I was just so scared that the sapphire had been stolen, and I should never have treated you that way."

She was about to say something more, when a thunderous shout came from the throne room. Both women winced, and braced themselves for the worst.

Komali's father had just heard the news, and he was likely coming to meet them.


	4. The Cheiftain

The door flew open, causing both Medli and Aryll to wince. Aryll sat up a little further in the bed, and Medli tucked the Zora Sapphire under the sheets next to the Hylian. She wasn't sure having it exposed would benefit the situation at hand.

Aryll had never met the Rito Chieftain before, but she had to admit he looked powerful. He had yellow-red eyes that looked a little faded. His hair was long down his back and the same silvery color as Komali's, and he was well built in muscle and size.

He was fuming. He stomped closer to Aryll, and Medli stepped to the side. Aryll bit her lip and looked into his eyes without averting her gaze. She wanted to look strong in front of him.

Komali followed him into the room, equally angry. He was about to shout at his father, until he noticed that Aryll was sitting up. Instead he pushed past his father and reached for her hand. "You're awake!" He smiled, "I was worried about you."

Aryll was positive that Komali kissed her at that moment, simply to spite his father. She wasn't opposed to the kiss, but the sound of the Rito Chieftain getting even _more_ angry by the second wasn't helping. He pulled away only to kiss her forehead. "You're feeling better?"

"I…" Aryll whispered, "Your father..?"

Komali rolled his eyes and stood away to face his father. "Father, this is Aryll."

"A human." The chieftain grumbled.

"She's Hylian." Komali corrected. "She is a descendent of the legendary Hero, and the sister of Link, Hero of Winds."

"Clearly she is a responsible girl, going around blowing up my island."

"There was a boy!" Aryll exclaimed, and Komali tried to quiet her. The Rito chieftain however, seemed to think her voice was a better idea.

"Let her speak for herself." He commanded. Komali was quiet. "So then, Miss Aryll," The chieftain began, "Do you know what your coming here entails?"

Aryll thought carefully about her words. "I'm not the most traditional approach to a queen, but I think I've proven that I have the integrity to be great—and to bring a fresh perspective to all of the Rito on Dragon Roost Isle."

Komali smiled at her and stroked her hair. However, the chieftain seemed less than impressed. "And how do you think Komali will feel about you when his country dies out? The whole royal family is relying on the woman he chooses to be queen. He needs an heir!" He growled. "You and Komali cannot have a child together."

Aryll was silenced by that. Of course she couldn't have a baby with Komali. It was a pretty well known fact that Hylians were born live, and that Rito were born as eggs. Because of that, Aryll didn't have the body to make an "egg", and certainly not the feathers to keep it warm. But that had never bothered her before. She didn't think that children mattered to Komali.

However, thinking about it again, and at the surprised look on the Rito's face, Aryll was less convinced. What if an heir was important to Komali? Would he still want to marry her? She sighed. "I don't know what to say." She whispered.

The Chieftain sighed. "Komali, Medli." He began, and the two other birds in the room looked at him in surprise. "Leave."

Komali narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure I should." He looked back at Aryll, who was a little pale. However, she nodded for him to leave, and so he exited the room with Medli in tow.

He looked at the other Rito and sighed. "What do you think he'll do to her?" He whispered. Medli had no answer. She simply shrugged and looked down.

"I hope nothing awful."

Aryll looked into the chieftain's eyes with a look of absolute horror in her own. She took a deep breath, and waited.

"Do you love Prince Komali?" The chieftain asked her, and patiently waited for her response.

"More than anything." Aryll replied, confident in her response for the first time. "Really."

"Then go home."

Aryll hadn't expected that. "What?"

"He needs to stay here. He needs a queen who will live up to the expectations of the great Sage Ruto, and Queen Rutela. He needs someone who will give him children, and raise them up to be great. You are none of those things." He shook his head. "And you will never have my approval."

Aryll wanted to cry, but she shook her head in protest. "I'm not going to leave. Komali might need an heir, but he told me he needs me too! And who are you to take that from him?" She slung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up—thankful that at no point did she become dizzy and faint. "Now it's your turn to listen to me. I may not be a lot of things, but I'm not a quitter." She pushed her finger into his chest and stepped forward, easing him towards the door.

"This is quite unnecessary." The chieftain complained, but that didn't make Aryll back down.

"Now from what I've gathered there is no _law _that says Komali cannot marry me. There is no _law_ that says a Hylian can't be queen. In fact, the only law that _I did notice_ was the one that said '_a prince shall choose his queen'_. So, Mr. Chieftain, what exactly are you missing here? Shall I go have an expert examine your laws? Oh, yes! That' sounds like a brilliant plan." She glared at him harder as she pushed him through the door. Komali and Medli were a little surprised to see her up at all, let alone pushing around the king. "Yes. I think I need an expert to check out that law. Shall I go see him? Nah, MAYBE I'LL JUST _MAIL_ IT."

And with that she slammed the door on the Rito King.

Komali smiled at his father, who was stunned into silence. "I see you made her angry."

"She's got a temper on her, that one." The king choked, before turning to face Komali. "And you love her?"

Komali shrugged. "She can be very persuasive."

His father rolled his eyes. "And what if I say no?"

Komali thought about it briefly. "Well, if you say no… Then I will too."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll renounce my title." Komali clarified. "If you do not let Aryll be my queen." The look on his father's face required further explaination, and so Komali continued. "I've spent the last year with Aryll on outset. I've seen her at her best and at her worst, and I've watched her grow from a silly girl into a brilliant woman. She has wisdom _far_ beyond her years—it just takes some emotion to get it out of her."

The Rito King had to disagree. "I don't believe that is a good sign. However, if you are threatening to betray your home for her, then I suppose I have no choice. I swear to you, Komali. I will never, _ever_ accept her."

Komali smiled a little. "She has this tendency to grow on people."

…

Medli sat down on the bed a day later and began to pull the bandage off of Aryll's head. Aryll was still tired—but that screaming she did at the chieftain really wore her out. She fell asleep after that for the rest of the night!

But now she was awake, and curious how it all turned out. "Medli," She whispered, "Did I make it worse?"

Medli giggled to herself a little, and unwound the ribbon a little further. "No, dear. I think you actually helped your situation. Well, that and Komali giving up his title."

Aryll flew up from her relaxed position. "He didn't!"

"No. The Rito King decided he would rather have you here than no one at all." She pulled off the last bit of bandage and began to lightly brush Aryll's hair with a comb. "Are you ready to begin your "Rito-lessons"?

"Medli," Aryll whispered, "What about a baby?"

Aryll was strongly bothered by the fact that she could not give Komali a child. It hurt her to know that she was everything he wanted, but nothing that he needed.

Medli could pick up on that a little. "There's no reason why you cannot adopt a baby Rito. Some mothers abandon their eggs, without even telling the fathers they were ever there. The chieftain is overreacting. Komali will have an heir if he needs one."

Aryll was reassured by that, and remained quiet while Medli went on. "I wanted to teach you some better posture first, because it will make you appear taller. Rito women are taller than you, and Rito men are taller than us. Having better posture will make you appear tall even though you aren't. But your head is still bruising a little, so instead we can work on something else. I brought this for you."

Medli reached behind her to pick up a golden harp. "We pass this down in the Rito tribe. It is a tradition that all Rito women learn to play the harp. The queen will play at her coronation. That's you, Aryll. In any event, this harp has been played by every Rito queen there has ever been. Do you play?"

Aryll shook her head. "Never."

Medli nodded, and pushed the harp into her hands, gently guiding them into proper hand position. "Well now it is time for you to learn."


	5. PPPPirates!

_Komali was confused when he looked around. It looked like the day he left to see Valoo, except there he was, an adult. The whole island was celebrating. He looked around until he saw a Rito boy with a grappling hook in his hand. He must have been the boy they were celebrating. But what surprised him the most was the way he was dressed. This boy was dressed as if he were the prince—but Komali had never seen this boy before!_

_Perhaps it was his father..? Komali was sure that he was seeing his father, through some sort of flash back. He stepped closer, to try and approach the boy, when everything changed. The room went dark, and suddenly he was all alone. A vision of Aryll passed before his eyes. She was older, he guessed. Her hair was still the same, and her eyes… but something about her seemed more mature. She was wearing a gown, and the Zora Sapphire. _

"_Aryll!" Komali gasped, reaching out to her. She smiled at him and reached out her hand for him to take… but as he touched her fingers she vanished, leaving him alone in the darkness. Just as he was about to call out to her again, a brilliant blue light flooded the darkness._

_A woman will curled, flowing blue hair appeared. Her skin was like gold, and she had sapphire colored eyes. Komali was struck. This was no ordinary woman. He was staring at the Golden Goddess of Wisdom, Nayru. _

"_.Li." She spoke in words that were choppy, and strongly accented. It was as if she could not speak the modern Hylian, and was having trouble communicating. She smiled at him and walked forward, bringing her arms up as if she were cradling something. As she got closer and closer, a bundle shaped like that of a baby formed in her arms. It was wrapped in blankets all around, and he was unable to see its face. _

_Komali was confused, when Nayru approached. "Your… Leg…ac..y." She looked like she was smiling, but at the same time she didn't appear to have a defined mouth. She placed the bundle in Komali's arms, and he stared up at her in pure shock._

"_I cannot have children!" He disputed, but when the child cried he felt compelled to look at it. Just as he lifted the swaddling blanket out of the child's face, however, once more everything went black._

Komali awoke with a start, and his heart was pounding so hard he was confident it would jump out of his throat and run away. He looked around his chambers and touched his chest. He was panting, a little.

He had never had such a vivid dream before. He looked down beside him. His father hadn't much approved of it, but he had decided that Aryll should sleep with him. Part of this was because he enjoyed her company, and most certainly enjoyed the time they spent together between the sheets. Most of it was because he was terrified that one of the Ritos that were unhappy with having her for queen might attempt to hurt her.

She was fine. Her hair was scattered around her pillow and she was laying on her side, facing away from him. He watched her chest rise and fall a few times before he recapped his dream. He would forget it, soon, if he did not write it down. As quickly as he could, he scrawled the dream on a pad of paper he kept near his bedside. Just as he was through, he felt the bed move as Aryll shifted in her sleep. Her eyes wrinkled at the candle Komali had lit.

"Why are you awake?" She asked through mumbled words. She was absolutely adorable when she was half asleep, because she didn't make any sense at all most of the time.

"I had a dream." Komali offered. He set the paper away and blew out the candle. "It kept me up for a moment."

"I like soup too." Aryll muttered. Komali chuckled and slipped back under the covers to sleep. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her shoulder.

"Go back to bed."

…

The next day Komali was distant from Aryll. He spent the morning working on plans for the coronation, and left Aryll in the care of Medli.

Medli and Aryll had begun working on posture for the last few weeks, and their lessons there were nearly complete. For the days lesson, Medli stacked a pile of books on Aryll's head and handed her the harp. "Today you will play your coronation melody."

Aryll sighed. She wasn't very fond of the coronation melody. It was a song that seemed vaguely familiar to her, but she didn't enjoy. Medli had told her once that it was the melody that the Hero of Time played to open the Water Temple, where he rescued the Sage Ruto. She called it the "Serenade of Water".

She brought her fingers up to the harp and began to play. Medli stopped her a few times, but after what seemed like hours she played through it without fail. Medli smiled. "Wonderful! Now we need to teach you the dance."

Aryll could have dropped her jaw. "A dance?"

Medli removed the books and smiled. "It isn't difficult. Come, let's try it out."

…

Komali ran his hands through his hair as he went over the dream again and again. The boy who was having his coming of age ceremony. He had never seen his face, but for some reason he was sure that the boy was familiar. Could it have been his father? He pushed that to the back of his mind and thought about the other parts of the dream. The goddess handed him that baby.

"I cannot have children." Komali repeated to himself. He knew that so long as he was with Aryll he would never have a baby. However, Nayru handed him that baby anyway. He hadn't been able to see the baby's face. And then he thought once more about Aryll, and her role in that dream. She had simply vanished, as if she were dying.

And that was when it dawned on him that he may have discovered the meaning of the dream. He thought more about it. Perhaps the reason that Aryll vanished was because she was going to leave him, or pass away. Maybe then he would remarry. That would explain the child that the goddess handed to him. If he married a Rito, he would have an heir.

For that matter, then, the boy he saw having his coming of age ceremony could very well have been his son, not his father! Komali bit his lip and shook his head. He was absolutely terrified. How could he cope with the loss of Aryll?

He continued his work on the coronation plans and the rested his forehead on the desk. How could he focus now, that he knew he may not be with Aryll after all? He frowned. The coronation was only a month away, and he still had not sent all of the invitations to the neighboring islands. A coronation involved bringing in royalty from all lands. The Great Deku Tree even sent koroks over sometimes!

He would have to finish that soon.

After a few minutes he heard a knock at the door, followed by Aryll entering. He quickly slid the written out dream out of sight.

"Why do you knock if you do not wait for a response?" Komali asked her, a smirk on his face. She smiled and looked at his work.

"You've been gone the whole day. I hoped maybe I could come talk to you for a while."

Komali couldn't help but feel proud looking at her. She had given up so much of her culture to come and be with him, and constantly faced insults from some of the more stubborn members of the tribe. However, looking at her now he could see she didn't look like herself.

"Are you alright?" He stood up and put the back of his hand on her forehead. She didn't seem to have a fever of any sort. "Are you sick?"

"I didn't sleep well last night." Aryll shrugged.

Komali nodded. "That makes two of us." He looked back at the invitations. He would just have to take care of them later. "Why don't you have a nap?"

"PIRATES!"

The shout came from the hallway, from one of the Rito guards. "THERE ARE PIRATES ON SHORE!" Komali was taken aback by this, and quickly ran out the door. Aryll followed, confused. What would a pirate want on Dragon Roost?

But she answered her own question when she thought about it. There were many treasures on the island. The harp was made of solid gold, the zora sapphire was a rare gem… even the apparel of the Rito was mostly golden. She ran out after him, and leaned over the balcony. She saw the ship in the water and smiled. These were no ordinary pirates. These were her friends!

But it didn't seem like the Rito knew that. She gasped when she saw them running to get spears. "W-wait!" She gasped, but Komali wasn't listening. She shook her head and shouted at him again. "Komali those aren't bad people!"

But when she got no response, she decided the only thing she could do was rush down there before the Rito planned their attack. She ran out the door and began the long trek down the mountain. Just halfway down she was overcome by a massive stinging in her stomach.

"God," She muttered to herself, "I'm out of shape."

"Tetra!" She called, seeing the pirate princess from a distance. Tetra looked up and seemed to notice her, but only long enough to also notice the Rito beginning to fly downward.

Aryll yelped when she saw them, and tried to take larger strides. She slipped and fell on a cliff, however, and began to fall. She shrieked and braced herself for her death, but instead only felt a brief pain when she landed safely in one of the pirate's arms. He was tanned and tall. His arms were composed of large muscles, and he was wearing a brownish red bandana. Aryll beamed. "Mr. Gonzo!"

Gonzo smiled his crooked smile and set Aryll on her feet. Tetra ran to her quickly and gave her a warm embrace. "There you are! Aryll I haven't seen you in _years_!"

Aryll would have answered, but she took that moment to double over in pain and fall back into Tetra's arms.

The blonde pirate gasped and held her up the best she could. The two of them looked silly next to one another—because although they shared blonde hair and blue eyes, Tetra's skin was the color of caramel, and Aryll's was pale and even a little pink.

"Aryll, what's wrong?" She whispered, but before she could do anything else the Rito had surrounded her, spears in hand.

Komali stepped forward from them and was about to start a "go away" speech that he had been planning since they arrived… but he was taken aback by Aryll.

"What did you do to her?" He gasped, running forward to pull Aryll from Tetra's arms. Sensing, however, that Aryll was her key to safety, Tetra pulled her back towards her, and pulled out her knife to point at Komali.

She narrowed her eyes. "I didn't do _anything_ to Aryll. What I did was save her life when she fell off a cliff."

Gonzo nearly rolled his eyes. _Tetra_ had saved her. Of course.

Komali stepped back, and instinctively ordered the soldiers to lower their weapons. Aryll was silent for a moment, but put up her hand like she wanted to talk. After the pain passed, she stood up a little.

Tetra was nervous to take her hands off of the Hylian girl. "Are you okay now?" She whispered, but Aryll was silent. Tetra noticed now that she looked very pale and tired, and it just made her worry more. What was wrong with her?

Komali seemed to notice too. "Aryll…"

"These are the pirates who saved the great sea with Link." Aryll groaned. She stood up straight and they could visibly see the color return to her face. She felt better, as well. Whatever she had been feeling had passed. She took a few deep breaths.

"You're the ones who saved Aryll from the Forsaken Fortress?" Komali asked, and then shook his head. "Of course… I remember you."

"I'm glad," Tetra began, "Because I don't want any of my pirates hurt while we're here!" She looked down at Aryll and smiled. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm okay." Aryll smiled. "I guess I just haven't run in a long time. I probably pulled a muscle." She did look significantly better. "What are you doing here, Tetra?"

"Your brother sent me, actually." She shrugged. "He said he was worried about you, and that he wanted to know if you were alright. Clearly he has good instincts, you look terrible!"

Komali nodded. "Aryll, why don't you see a doctor. Let's get back home."

Tetra gave her classic wink and added "And I'll just stay here with you until I know if you're better!"

"What?" Komali asked, "I'm quite sure the chieftain is angry enough with one Hylian staying here. You can't all stay."

"They'll stay on the ship. It will just be myself staying with Aryll today." Tetra turned to her crew and waved her hand, as if she were shooing them. Gonzo rolled his eyes for certain that time.

"You know what?" Komali started, "Fine."

Aryll smiled a little. She hoped she wasn't very sick—because she really wanted to spend time with Tetra!

As they took Aryll back up, Komali stared at her. Was this sudden illness the beginning of his dream? Would this be a terminal disease? He kept his concerns to himself, however, and held Aryll's hand tightly.


	6. Impossible

Time went on and Aryll's illness was getting progressively worse. She had spent the last few days in the infirmary on Dragon Roost Isle. Her fever had gone away, but she was unable to regain her energy. To add insult to injury, she also had come down with a stomach virus which kept her from getting much sleep.

The Rito doctors were baffled. They had no idea what was wrong with her. Their lack of confidence in their ability to treat Hylian or Human women was the reason why Komali was terrified. He was still having that dream, over and over, every night. Every night he ran to Aryll, and every night just as he reached out to her she vanished.

And the coronation was getting closer and closer. So this time when he walked from his bedroom to the infirmary, he wasn't smiling. He was about to be a little bit of a jerk, even. In his heart, though, he knew Aryll would understand.

He entered her room and was surprised to see that the Chieftain was in there. "Father?" He asked, noticing that Aryll was asleep.

The chieftain sighed a little. "I came to check in on her."

"Not to poison her, I hope..?" Komali was joking, of course. His father was nowhere near that malevolent. He didn't understand why the chieftain was there, though. From what he had gathered, he still hated Aryll.

"Your mother had many of these symptoms before she passed away." The chieftain began. "And I didn't take it seriously. I just assumed she would be fine."

Komali remembered his dream with a gulp, but let his father continue.

"I will never approve of your choice, Komali." He reached over and stroked a few strands of Aryll's bangs from her face. "But I probably won't approve of many of your choices once you become the Chieftain next week."

"What's your point?" Komali asked, standing behind his father to look down at Aryll. She was pale, and had developed light circles under her eyes.

"I am worried about her safety. I do not want the new Queen of Dragon Roost to pass away before she is even given the chance to be Queen." He stood up and placed a hand on Komali's shoulder as he left. "Komali, I think you need to send her to a human doctor. They may be able to help her."

Komali smiled. His father had the exact same plan that he had. It comforted him to know that he had accepted Aryll, if only a little bit. When his father left, he took a seat on the bed beside Aryll, and considered their relationship.

Could he give her up to death? No. Of course not. He was truly in love with her. Which was exactly why he needed to send her back to Outset for a while, to heal.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and then gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes, but didn't say anything to him. Instead she just began breathing heavily. Komali sighed and stood up. Her demeanor had made it clear that she was fighting back nausea—and unfortunately for her she rarely won that fight. He walked just a few feet away to reach for a small pot—which was just for things like throwing up into.

And he handed it to her just in time for that act. Luckily it didn't take too long—since she hadn't been able to keep anything down the night before. When she was through for the moment, she flopped back onto the pillows, small tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't want to be sick anymore." She croaked. Komali hated to see her cry. He reached for a glass of water and handed it to her.

"You need to leave Dragon Roost." Komali replied, as he watched her slowly sip the drink. "I want you to see a doctor who has experience with Hylians."

"B-But Komali!" Aryll shook her head "The coronation is next week! I can't miss it—that's our wedding! …You still want to marry me, don't you?"

Komali leaned down onto the bed and, supporting himself over her with his arms, kissed her more passionately than he had in days. She was taken aback, and pushed him off of her gently.

"I don't want you to get sick, too."

"Aryll, of course I still want to marry you. That's why I need you to leave. The best thing for you right now is to go home, have some of that soup you keep talking about, and see a doctor." He helped her sit up, and then pulled her into a warm hug. "Then maybe you'll be better in time for the ceremony."

"You'll come with me, won't you?" Aryll squeaked. She wasn't very hopeful, however, because she was sure she already knew his answer. He had to stay and make the final arrangements for the ceremony.

"You know I can't."

Aryll nodded. She had known that. And she understood. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder and sighed, holding her stomach lightly. "I'm hungry."

"I'll get you some crackers?" Komali offered. She shook her head though. She must still have felt nauseas.

"I couldn't keep them down right now." She rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. "Do you still think I'm pretty when I'm gross and sick?"

"Of course." Komali chuckled and stood up, taking with him the container from earlier. He had the intention to pour it out the small window in the room, which hung over a small patch of grass.

"And if I were snotty and coughing?"

Komali shook out the container and rolled his eyes. He then returned to a counter and used a rag to wipe it out. "I would still think you're beautiful."

"What if I accidentally threw up on you?"

Komali had to think about that one. Of course he would still be in love with Aryll just as much, but he would likely be upset. However, that wasn't what the Hylian wanted to hear, anyway. "Aryll, I would just change clothes and kiss you all over again." Then he came back and began to stroke her hair. "I'm going to send you back with Miss Tetra. She already agreed to take you to see your family."

Aryll nodded and stared at her hands. "When?"

Komali pulled her to her feet and into his arms. "You'll be leaving this morning. Come, now. Let me help you pack."

…

Tetra had avoided it for a while, but after watching Aryll wretch off the side of the ship for the umpteenth time, she finally decided to walk over to the young bride. "You're still feeling sick? You haven't even eaten!"

Aryll nodded, a dead look in her eyes. "It's just dry heaves. I wanted to lie down a while ago, but I'm just too dizzy. I think if I move I'll faint."

Tetra leaned on the rail with her, and shook her head. "You don't have any idea what's making you sick?"

Aryll frowned, and looked back at the water. "Lately Komali has been having a dream that wakes him up in the night. The other day I found it—he had written it out to study it or something."

Tetra shrugged. "So?"

"In the dream I die, or something. Then once I die he finally gets to marry a Rito woman and have an heir." She glanced back in the direction they came, but they were much too far from Dragon Roost to really see it. They were getting closer to Outset, by now. It would likely only be another couple hours before they arrived.

Tetra was quiet. "So you think you're dying?"

"I must be!" Aryll cried, "Because I wouldn't leave voluntarily! I love Prince Komali!"

Seeing that this had greatly upset the younger girl, Tetra pulled her into a hesitant hug. "Don't worry Aryll. A dream might be scary, but it's only a dream. And you may be thinking about it all wrong! Maybe the dream means that you two will adopt a child?"

Aryll sniffed lightly. "Then why would I vanish?"

"Maybe it was his way of saying that he hasn't been paying enough attention to you, since he's been working on the coronation. Don't worry so much Aryll."

Aryll nodded and watched the waves.

"Tetra?"

"Mmm?" The pirate queen smiled at Aryll, assuming she needed some more reassuring. Instead, she popped a surprise question on Tetra.

"Why did you break up with my brother?"

"…" Tetra blushed and suppressed an embarrassed laugh. "He… wanted me to stay on Outset with him."

"…" Aryll thought about that. Tetra was drawn to the sea by nature. She could understand how being tied down might be a deal breaker for her. "Why didn't you ask him to come with you to sea?"

"I did." Tetra answered quickly. "He said he couldn't."

"Oh."

"Maybe someday I'll be able to stay in one place. But… Not yet. There are too many oceans left to be explored."

Aryll nodded and stared at the horizon. She couldn't wait to be home.

…

"Oi!" Link called from the shore, once he saw Aryll step onto the docks. "Aryll!"

Aryll was surprised to have such a warm welcome from her brother, after the way he behaved the day she left. But he ran to her and, to her surprise, pulled her into the biggest hug she had received from him since they were children.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around her brother. "I missed you." She squeaked.

"I'm sorry," Link started, "For being so awful to you. I'll never do it again." He stepped away from her for a minute and looked her over. "You look terrible!"

"I've been sick." She explained. He nodded in response to that and then reached up to touch the feather in her hair, with a perplexed expression on his face. She smiled and touched it as well. "When Rito men propose, they give Golden Feathers for the women to wear in their wings. I don't have wings."

"So you put it in your hair. I see." Link chuckled. Come on, let me walk you back to Grandma's." He looked past her at Tetra, who was just watching with a little bit of a smile. He blinked, and his heart fluttered a little. "Tetra, are you staying?"

"I…" No. She hadn't planned to stay. Her crew needed to restock on food at Windfall. But something made her change her mind. She turned to Gonzo and whispered something to him, along the lines of the crew coming back for her after they restocked. He shrugged and walked back onto the trip. "Yes, I'm staying for a day or two."

Link grinned and put out his hand to her. "Come on then, you can have some soup too."

Aryll's face brightened up. "Grandma made soup?"

"Quill told us you were on your way when he delivered the mail today. He said you would probably enjoy some soup."

Aryll nodded. "I've been dying for it for weeks! I tried to make some on my own, but it just didn't taste right."

Aryll noticed the light was still on at the doctor's house, and she bit her lip. "You know what? Why don't you two go ahead. I'm going to see if the doctor can see me."

Link blinked. "Are you sure? It's getting late."

The blonde nodded at him, and the two of them left. She knocked on the door of the small house, and a middle aged woman opened the door. Her face lit up in delight when she saw Aryll, but quickly turned to concern when she saw the ill state the girl was in. "You look awful."

"Do you have time to see me, tonight?" Aryll squeaked. "Maybe?"

The woman shrugged. "I was heading home, but you look like you really need a doctor. Come in, come in." She led Aryll by the wrist to a low bed, and had her lay down on it. Aryll could have fallen asleep then and there. "Tell me Aryll, what has been wrong with you?"

Aryll wasn't sure how to answer. "I've been throwing up all the time. Oh, and tired too. I just can't get enough sleep. I can't eat, or sleep, or even think. I always throw up or feel dizzy."

The doctor had long black hair, and she bit her lip. "How long has this been going on? It just sounds like a stomach bug to me."

"The tiredness has been going on for two weeks, and the vomiting has been going on for one."

The doctor raised her eyebrows. "This may be a little more serious." She stood up and placed her hands on Aryll's stomach. "Does this hurt?"

"No."

"And this?"

"A little."

"How about this?"

"Yes."

She pulled her sleek black hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms. "Aryll, have you been involved with anyone intimately?"

Aryll blushed. "Only Komali."

"Right, the Rito." She sighed. "And Ritos cannot cross bread with humans."

Aryll almost laughed. "I already knew that."

"You've never been sexually active with any other man?"

"N-no…" Aryll shook her head. "Why?"

"I think you're pregnant." The doctor offered. "I don't know how you could be, but I've never been wrong about this before."

Aryll blushed and disagreed. "Just because I'm nauseas? How can you make that connection?"

"How is your back?"

"It hurts." Aryll confessed.

"How can you not see that you're pregnant?" The doctor laughed. "Your back hurts, you're nauseas, you're tired. Look, you're bloating a little, your ankles look swollen. You feel dizzy, and you faint. I'm sure if you gave me any more symptoms I could connect them too. I'm telling you—my instinct says you're with child."

"…But I've never… Komali and I can't have children." Aryll shook her head. "It's impossible."

"Maybe this is a gift from the Goddess."

Aryll would have protested again, but her thoughts drifted over to Komali's dream. The Goddess of Wisdom handed him a baby.

And then she smiled. "Thank you." She started.

"Oh, before you go," The doctor moved to her desk and picked up a small box. "This is tea. It's good for calming the nausea. Have it, it's on me. Consider it a wedding gift." Then she winked and pushed Aryll towards the door. "I won't tell a soul. At least not until after the wedding!"

Aryll blushed and then walked out of the house.

A baby. Would it be a Hylian? Or a Rito? Would it be some sort of combination? Could she have a Rito child? Rito were normally born from eggs—and she was certain that she couldn't make an egg like that. She was blown away with nerves and fear.

She sighed. She would have to just wait and see, probably. And most certainly not tell a soul until she talked to Komali about it.

Meantime, she really was craving some of that soup.


	7. Unexpected Visitors

Aryll had to admit, Komali had given good advice. Coming home and seeing her family had really cheered her up—and so did her Grandmother's soup. The tea the doctor had given her was really helping with the nausea—morning sickness—too. She felt better than ever, and she was almost disappointed to leave again.

Especially when the day she had to leave came. Her grandmother packed three bottles of the elixir soup into a small bag for her. Aryll strapped the back over her chest and smiled warmly. "Thank you, grandma."

"Of course, dear. Now you send me a letter telling me all about your wedding!"

Aryll was taken aback by this. "You're not coming?"

"I'm sending Link, in my place. I'm much too old to travel, Aryll. But I want details when you tell me!" She looked around and smiled. "Maybe there will be some pictographs? This is a fancy event!"

Aryll smiled too, and hugged her grandmother tightly. Tetra had long since left the island with her crew—and Aryll was going to be leaving with Komali. It would be like the first night she left—but this time she was prepared for the flight.

What she was less prepared for was the talk that would go along with it. But she would have to face that anyway. The question was really more of if she should tell him right away, or wait until she was already at Dragon Roost.

But that was hardly a question. She should tell him as soon as possible—to make him feel like she wanted him to know. And she did! But she was nervous too.

Because he knew that it was just as impossible as she did. Would he be accepting of this?

She heard the beating of wings outside and knew that she was about to find out. She gave her final goodbyes and then stepped into the sunlight.

Komali was struck instantly by how much healthier she looked. He smiled warmly at her and pulled her into an embrace. "You're glowing! You look much better!" She hugged him back, and then he asked, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Actually… no." Aryll took his hand and led him away from the house. At first he wasn't sure where they were going, but after only a few moments of walking he was sure she was leading him to her old lookout. He followed her in silence, wondering what that no meant. Had she changed her mind about living on Dragon Roost? No, she couldn't have, because she would not have packed her bags if she wanted to stay.

But nothing could have prepared him for what she had planned to tell him up there. She climbed the ladder with a sort of confidence that she was going to be alright. However, she didn't know for sure that she was going to be—considering just how terrified she really was.

Komali watched her sit down and lean against the support beam, and he did the same. Then she sighed. "Is there something I should know?" He asked—hoping that the answer wasn't some sort of terminal illness.

She nodded.

"Shall I guess?" He offered, seeing that she seemed nervous. She shook her head.

"The doctor said…" Aryll bit her lip. Komali reached over and took her hand, to encourage her. She smiled at him, but the blurted out the rest of her sentence. "The doctor said I'm having a baby."

Komali immediately let go of her hand. "What?"

She could see him run his hands through his hair and stand up. He was going to pace. She hated him when he paced—that was the most annoying habit he had. But she stood up with him and shook her head, reaching out to take hold of his wrist. "But don't be mad!"

"Don't be mad?" Komali asked, then rolled his eyes. "Aryll, how can I not be mad, when you are having someone else's child?" He began to pace, and give a small lecture to her—however it was in the ancient tongue, so she could not understand. The only thing she knew was that he must have been _furious_. He never spoke that way unless he was about to blow a gasket.

"But Komali, it's not anyone else's child!" Aryll pleaded, "And you know that I've never been unfaithful to you!"

"Clearly." Komali muttered, continuing to pace. What of the coronation, and the wedding? Would this make things difficult? Could he even still marry her—this was not the sort of 'heir' he was looking for.

"Komali, I know it's impossible." She whispered, "But what about your dream? Maybe this is the baby in the dream!"

Komali stopped pacing, and stared at her. She looked pale again—but not from illness. Now she looked pale from worry. Shaking, even. And he had to admit, it was mostly his insensitivity to her that was making her feel that way.

He was quiet for a minute, but then looked at her sadly. "You know about the dream?"

"I found the paper." She explained. "I thought it meant that I was going to die, and you would remarry and have a real heir… but now I don't! I know that now it means that the Golden Goddess is going to give you the child—give us a child!"

Komali pondered that, but was still struck by the vanishing portion of the dream. "And why should you vanish? Shall you die in childbirth?"

"…" Aryll hadn't thought about that part yet. "Well, maybe it's a warning. I'll be very careful! We both will! Nothing will happen to me, I'm sure."

Komali nodded, and looked at the ground. Could Aryll truly be pregnant with his own child? But how? Hylians were of warmer blood than Rito—and their children were born live, not as eggs.

But looking at Aryll, who was still standing a few feet away with her arms wrapped around herself. She was nervous.

And he was nervous as well.

"I love you…" she squeaked. The wind picked up and her hair blew gently with it. He finally gave up and smiled.

"I love you too, Aryll." Komali returned to her, and pulled her into an embrace. He was skeptical that this was really the meaning of his dream, however, he wanted to trust her as well.

Aryll could tell he wasn't entirely confident in her, but she had to take what she could get here. Why should he be entirely confident if they both knew it was impossible? She leaned on his shoulder and sighed.

"You think it isn't yours, don't you?" She whispered. He shook his head.

"I trust you—and if what you say is true then you may have found the true meaning of my dreams. I am just trying to find a way to keep you from being taken away from me." He didn't want Aryll to die, but especially didn't want her to die during childbirth. That was the most saddening death there was to die! "I think you need to see a doctor frequently, and… At least three doctors will be there when the child is born!"

"Calm down!" Aryll smiled, "I promise to do everything you ask—after the coronation. Until then you need to focus on the most important moment of your life!"

Komali wasn't one to show affection. He really chose to do most of his romantic behavior in the privacy of his quarters. That was why she rarely received more than a kiss on the forehead during the day. It was quite surprising for her to be pushed back against the support beam of the lookout and forcibly smothered with kisses.

Not that she was one to complain. She wrapped her arms around his neck and when he looked into her eyes she saw he still looked confused. "Why are you feeling so much better, now, if it is pregnancy causing these symptoms?"

"Soup and tea." Aryll answered, patting the bag she was carrying. "I have some for later too. My grandma even gave me the recipe."

"Rito women do not become ill when they are expecting eggs." He confessed as if it were a bad thing. "Many of them do not even know they will lay an egg until they begin to grow in size."

"Lucky them." Aryll smiled, but she knew why Komali was saying that. "So you think it will be a Hylian child?"

"Surely," Komali replied, "It must be, to be growing inside of you."

"But your dream had a Rito boy in it, having a coming of age ceremony." Aryll defended. "It's possible that it could be a Rito!"

"You would not feel nauseas, if you were only carrying an egg!" Komali nearly shouted, but then he quickly apologized. "I don't mean to shout, I'm just… a little overwhelmed."

Aryll nodded and looked at the sky. "Shall we go home, then?"

…..

Komali and Aryll landed at the bottom of Dragon Roost Isle as they had that first day, however this time things were different. As he leaned against a rock to catch his breath, Aryll noticed something she hadn't seen in a long time. "Komali…" She whispered, "Do you see that?"

Komali stood up straight and peered in the direction she was looking. "I…" He was about to say more, when the creature suddenly turned to face them. It had large eyes and a lantern in its hand. The rest of it looked like a walking pig. He blew some sort of whistle, and two more of them appeared before they all three charged at the young couple.

Komali's mouth fell open in surprise. A moblin? On Dragon Roost?

Aryll seemed to react first before Komali did. She had her fill of experiences with the moblins when she was a young girl, and there was just no way she would allow one to capture her again. They were nasty and all nose. They tried to sniff you! She gripped Komali's hand and began running up the side of the mountain.

"Aryll!" Komali choked, still out of breath from the long flight. He would have protested her running so fast—he could hardly keep up, but he noticed the moblins were right on their tails. They were both panting by the time they reached the end of the line. There was a massive wall blocking the path!

"The Chieftain…" Komali choked, "Must have…Put these up… for safety!"

Aryll was going to have a panic attack. "I don't want to get caught!" she gasped. Last time she was captured by these monsters she was thrown in a cage for almost an entire year while Link saved her! She didn't want her baby to be born in a cage somewhere. "Komali you have to fly now!"

Komali rolled his eyes. Easier said than done—he had been flying for hours! But he knew she was right—if he wanted to keep themselves safe.

"Okay, but I need to get an easy start." He began. "Hold on to my shoulders." She did as instructed, but shrieked when he jumped from the cliff. He was just gliding downwards.

Eventually she saw that he was flying into an upwind, but that didn't change the fact that he had terrified her! She gripped his neck and shoulders tightly, and when they finally made it over the wall and back to the Rito Village, she nearly yelled at him.

She didn't have much time to, however. The Rito Chieftain arrived promptly to greet them. "I'm glad to see you made it back safely. Monsters have begun to appear on the island. Medli has gone to see Valoo for his wisdom." He looked at Aryll. "You are looking well. I believe a seamstress is waiting for you in Komali's chambers, to hem your Coronation Gown."

Komali raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem concerned about those monsters!"

"We have already summoned help." The Chieftain confirmed. "both Aryll's brother and those pirates are on their way to exterminate the monsters on Dragon Roost. That way the coronation can go by smoothly. Once that is done, we will tackle the cause of this mayhem."

He looked back at Aryll, who was still staring at him with big eyes. "What are you still doing here? Go have your gowns fitted!"

For once she didn't argue with him. She simply gave Komali a reluctant look and vanished down the hallways.

Komali continued to fret over his dream. Maybe Aryll would be taken away by a monster? What could that mean?

He bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head. He would not let any harm come to Aryll. He would do everything in his power to make sure she was always safe and healthy—and then there was no way he could lose her.

"Come with me." The Cheiftain ordered, and Komali followed in his steps. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to teach you about warfare until you were much older, but it appears I may need to. Let us head to the Royal Office."

Komali nodded and thought about Aryll once more as he walked. He would have to discuss her safety with her later.


	8. King and Queen

a/n: if you would like to hear the version of "Serenade of Water" that Aryll plays for her coronation ceremony, copy and paste the following link into your browser bar. You will have to remove the spaces.

http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = gJ1RZSEbGfQ

Aryll was extremely uncomfortable the morning of the coronation. She was nervous and afraid of monsters, and didn't feel very comfortable in either of her two gowns. She was also confused about the workings of the evening ahead of her. She had been told that the wedding would be held after the coronation for months, but in a sudden change of plans the Chieftain decided to have the wedding first. He said that it would make the "legal steps run smoother", but Aryll was confident that it was not for that reason.

He wanted to get the wedding out of the way first so that if there was a problem with monsters on the island he could still be in control of his armies. This way Komali wouldn't have to deal with it.

Aryll thought it was a king gesture, to try and keep the Rito Prince from having that much extra stress on his wedding day. Komali thought it was arrogant, and an indirect way of saying he did not trust him to lead.

But that didn't change the fact that Aryll was uncomfortable, especially as Medli was trying to cram the Hylian into a long white dress that she had not been fitted for properly.

"I don't understand," Medli muttered to the dress, "Why this does not want to lace up easily! You were measured at this size, why are you not fitting?"

Aryll kept quiet about her size. She had not grown with child yet—probably—as it had only been a few days since she even found out she was pregnant. She was bloated, however, and she felt that way as well. She touched her stomach and thought about it. Surely the dress would lace up fine—it had just a few days before!

"Fine." Medli complained, pulling the lace out. "I'm going to lace it from the bottom up—that way it will have no chance to fight me!" She was acting like she was at war with the blasted piece of fabric. She led Aryll to the other side of the room and instructed her to grip the window. "Hold on tightly."

With those words of wisdom the Rito began lacing as tightly as she could, and just as she had believed the dress fit perfectly. She wiped her brow as she stepped back, and admired Aryll.

Aryll was lucky to breath! She held her stomach and gaped at the Rito. "This tight?"

Medli nodded and smiled. "It's only for a short time—and the coronation dress is much more comfortable." She began to drape gold jewelry onto Aryll. The Hylian had never seen so much gold in her life, let alone on her own body. She touched her neck lightly, which had just been covered by a choker.

"And finally," Medli whispered, reaching for the Zora Sapphire, "The star of the show." She tied it as it should be around Aryll—draping from her neck and tight around her waist. As a finishing touch she put a traditional tiara on her head, which was engraved with ancient hylian text, and stepped back to admire her masterpiece.

"You're beautiful."

Aryll smiled back, and took a seat on a small stool. This was a difficult task with so many layers of dress on! She sighed though, and looked up at Medli.

"Is something wrong?"

Medli had been concerned about Aryll for a while now. Her personality seemed to change drastically when she came back to the monster infested isle, and it seemed like she just didn't have the inspiration to continue on. Aryll nodded her head instead, and focused on the day ahead of her.

A knock on the chamber came, and Medli got up to open it. She saw that it was Tetra, and let her in. She glanced between Aryll and the pirate, and then smiled. "I'll be back to get you for the ceremony in a few minutes, Miss Aryll."

Tetra looked like a princess. Her hair was down, but pulled into a beautiful ponytail by her shoulder with a braid down it. She was wearing a knee length purple dress, and she had a smaller shawl tied around her waist. Aryll imagined it was so she could hide a knife under it—just in case.

"Aren't you beautiful." Tetra began, walking over to her and stroking her hair. Aryll blushed and nodded.

"I've never felt so pretty in my whole life."

"What did the doctor say?" Tetra's ability to change topics straight to the point was just uncanny. She never was one for small talk, but Aryll was almost stunned by the change. "I never got to ask before."

Aryll hated to keep secrets from anyone, and especially Tetra… but she wasn't sure she wanted Link to know yet and if she told the Pirate word would get back to him quickly.

"I'm perfectly fine." Aryll smiled. "I feel better too. It was just a virus."

Tetra nodded and sat down near her. "So what is a Rito wedding like?"

Aryll grinned. "It's a lot like our weddings, really. The chieftain gives his word that the two of us can be married, and then Komali and I promise ourselves to each other."

"And you're not afraid of that?" Tetra asked.

Aryll could sense this conversation was about to turn back to the she pirate, who had commitment issues. She smiled sadly at Tetra and shook her head. "I love Komali. I would be heartbroken without him, so why would I go anywhere else?"

Tetra nodded quietly at this, and grinned. "That sapphire must be made for you, because you seem to be full of wisdom."

Aryll grinned a little, but wished to herself that she could be full of confidence as well.

…

The wedding went off without a hitch. Everyone and everything was perfect, and the chieftain even gave a beautiful blessing to the two of them—which was surprising after the scene he made when he met Aryll.

Komali was dressed in an outfit that Aryll had never seen before—and in addition had not heard about. When was he fitted for clothing? Why didn't he complain about it?

But he looked wonderful. Of course there wasn't much time for Aryll to admire that before the two of them were quickly escorted away by other Rito. They had to change—quickly—for the Coronation.

Medli was right—the coronation gown was absolutely more comfortable. It was supposed to be made in the likeness of the Zora queen Rutela. It was cornflower blue the whole way down, with some red accents.

She had also changed her accessories. She now had a golden tiara that dangled on her forehead, and a shimmering new band of diamonds to accompany her engagement ring. She was so excited about the wedding—she hardly cared about the coronation!

But Medli kept her moving. Once she was changed and her hair was let down into its natural style, the Rito woman pushed her down the hall. "We'll be late! Do you remember your dance?"

The dance.

Aryll's heart stopped. Would she be good at it? Would people mock her? What if she made a mistake in her playing?

"Medli I can't do this."

"Oh yes you can." Medli instinctively pressured her. "And you can do it right now."

Aryll stepped into the room to see that Komali had changed clothing as well. He was wearing his usual outfit—it seemed, but instead of the warm reds and greens his clothing was made of blacks, whites, and gold shades. He also had gold wrapped around his arms instead of leather, and had a few other accents of gold.

It was like this mountain was made of gold.

But Komali was stunned to see Aryll. She looked absolutely radiant, and he couldn't help but smile like an idiot when he saw her. For the first time since he met her, she was actually his.

The Chieftain waited for her to approach, and then Komali took her hand. Both of them knelt in front of Chieftain, who was wearing a golden medallion. Aryll had noticed him wearing the medallion often—but it was normally tucked away under his robes.

Today he was going to give it to Komali.

"Today," The chieftain began, "Is my finest day. Not only as the Chieftain of this tribe, but as a father."

Komali blushed a little—but the only one who could have seen him was Aryll. The other guests—a variety of races and social classes—were all focused on the Cheiftain.

"My son has always been a cause for me to fret. When he was just a hatchling he became ill easily. He had to be watched very carefully. When he began attending school with the other Rito children, he had trouble learning."

Komali seemed flustered. He had not been aware that his father would take this time to tell his whole life story to everyone—and in addition he was uncomfortable kneeling for so long. He envied Aryll a little. She had chosen to kneel on both knees, whereas he had only kneeled on one.

"And when he was just about to travel to see the Great Valoo my mother passed away. Something about him changed then, and he was unmotivated to do anything—even earn his wings."

Link smiled a little. He could remember a young Komali, wrapped around Din's pearl.

"But things have changed since then." The Chieftain smiled. "I was convinced he was ready to accept his duties as Chieftain…until he brought this woman home with him."

Aryll paled. She had not been informed that she was going to be on trial today too. She was under the impression all she had to do was accept a title and play the harp.

"At first I didn't see it. A Hylian woman coming into our land, and becoming our queen seemed ridiculous. But now I see. All of those things about Komali that make him weak are not around when Aryll is here. He is strong for her, brave for her, and smart for her. She makes him the leader he needed to become—and brings to Dragon Roost not only a fresh outlook, but a sort of '_integrity_' which I have not found in any other woman in the Great Sea.

"It is for that reason that I now give my power, and my title, to my son Komali." He lifted the medallion over his head and slid it onto Komali's neck. Then he reached down and took the hands of both Komali and Aryll, and pulled them to their feet. "And it is not only my duty, but my honor to present to all of you the new King and Queen of Dragon Roost Island."

Komali felt great relief to her that the witnesses were cheering, and even the Rito seemed to be proud to have himself and Aryll as their rulers. When the crowd seemed to settle, Medli appeared with a pillow in her hands. Atop the pillow set the golden lyre.

Aryll took a deep breath. She was ready for this, she had to be! She took the Lyre and everyone—even Komali stepped to the side. She was truly alone in the center of guests. She closed her eyes and pulled the lyre into position beside her, and then began to pluck the strings.

She kept her eyes closed the entire time—she couldn't find the confidence to reopen them to the crowd. She pulled her foot up into a graceful step, and then took the first few steps of the dance. It was serene, and beautiful—she could feel it!

She was doing it! And she knew it was nearly over—she simply had one more task. She brought up her leg and began to spin, slowly and elegantly, on just the toes of one foot. Just as the song ended she stopped, placing her other foot behind her slowly and quietly to balance herself, and end her dance on a graceful step.

But as she opened her eyes she heard gasps and screams of terror—not cheers. She was dizzy, and her eyes were not well adjusted, but she turned around just in time to see a two Kargoroc Birds swoop in through the windows.

Link and Tetra both ran forward, pulling from their clothes knives. They were prepared to fight, but it didn't seem that the Kargorocs were. With a shriek Aryll felt them clasp their talons around her arms—one on each arm—and lift her from the ground. "Komali…" She breathed, gripping the harp tighter. "Komali!"

"Aryll!" Komali called, running forward to fly after her, but his father gripped his son around the waist and held him back. Instead he ordered a few soldiers with spears—his 'just in case' army—out to follow. The two birds pulled Aryll up and through the window, and Link watched with a sick sort of déjà vu as his sister was once again carried away by birds.

Komali broke free of his father's hold to fly out there, but once he exited the cavern he found that there were hundreds of Kargorocs around the island—and there was no way he could get through them alone.

He stared desperately after them as they flew to the northwest—directly to where the Forsaken Fortress was situated.

When he finally decided it was best to return inside to find a weapon, he could see Link and Tetra already discussing things with his father.

"She just got taken away, by _another_ bird." Link argued, "This has to be some sort of a plan." He had the knife in his hand and his wrists balanced on his hips in argument. Tetra however seemed to have a different idea.

"Gannondorf is dead. We killed him the first time this happened—who would know that he kidnapped Aryll with a bird before? You're being too suspicious, Link." She put her knife away and looked over her shoulder. Now that Aryll was out of sight, it seemed like the Kargorocs were retreating.

Komali landed on the ground slowly, but his emotions read clear as day on his face. He was devastated.

And who could blame him? He would be spending his wedding night trying to find his missing wife.


	9. Escape

Aryll was flooded with suppressed memories of the Forsaken Fortress from the moment she was taken there. She remembered the tattered buildings and the rickety cages. In fact she even remembered the specific cage that she found herself in again.

It was as if it was some sort of sickening joke. She sat on the cold stone floor and considered the situation. She was alone, scared, and trapped. On the bright side Link and Komali would surely be there soon to save her.

Or would they? It occurred to Aryll that the last time she was trapped it took quite a long time to be saved. Would it take that long again? She touched her abdomen lightly and thought about what it would be like if her baby was born in a cage. Of course that would be a long way off—she was absolutely certain that before then Komali would come for her. It would only take him a few hours to fly to the Forsaken fortress! What excuses could he have to not come?

Well there were many. Perhaps he was still unsure if Aryll really was pregnant with his child, and not another man's. Maybe he was waiting for a sign to tell him if he should go after her. Or maybe he had just accepted this as her fate in his dream.

But that was all just silly to think about. Of course he would come.

She pulled her knees to her chest and stared at the collapsed room. She was surprise this was even still intact after so many long years of abandon. In fact… she would be even more surprised if the wooden posts of her cell were not flimsy and weak.

But before she could try a cloaked figure walked in. The man was massive and tall, with a cloak over his head. He leaned down to look at her, and he smirked. "My haven't you grown since I last saw you."

"Who are you?" Aryll tried to sound confident, but she was lacking in that field. The figure before her smirked, but did not answer her question. He instead began his own list of concerns.

"Nearly a decade ago I watched in a fit of rage as the children I abducted were taken away from me by pirates. Then, just as I thought I could exact my revenge on the boy that did it, He escaped on the wings of a Rito. After my defeat I was trapped in stone for many years, until finally the raw power of sea freed me from my prison. It was then that I knew I would have to plan my revenge carefully."

Aryll was a little shocked. How many times did the evil lord Ganondorf have to be killed before he finally stayed dead? But she just watched him in silence.

"I would have to start with the boy who entombed me, of course. From what I gather that was your brother, was it not?" He smiled a little. "The Hero of Winds." He grinned at the thought of crushing Link into a million pieces.

"You were hard to find, however," Ganon rolled his eyes to her. "I had no idea you would be on Dragon Roost—and not on that other island. It seems to me though you've become sort of a 'double' bargaining chip."

Aryll scowled at him, but it didn't seem to intimate him.

"You're also going to bring me the Rito boy, aren't you?" He considered it, and smiled widely. "He is the chieftain now, isn't he? I wonder how Dragon Roost will survive with their leader dead at the bottom of the sea?"

Aryll's temper flared, and she jumped up to argue. "You will do no such thing!"

"And will you stop me? It seems to me all you're good for is dancing around with a harp." He smirked to himself, and then added. "Speaking of that, I _could_ use some entertainment. Maybe."

Aryll watched him walk away with a lump in her throat. What could he mean by that?

…

Komali was pacing, and if there was one thing Tetra didn't like it was pacing. She was always beating her crew for it. "Komali!" She shouted, "Sit down!"

The Rito King was a little stunned to be taking orders from the pirate, but he shrugged and took a seat. "I'm just concerned."

"We're all concerned." Tetra groaned, "But we also can't just rush into this unarmed. If this is Ganon then he's going to be ready and waiting for us to attack—and he's probably got an army."

"But Aryll is..." Komali trailed off.

"Aryll is what?" Link asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of the formal white Tunic he had been wearing.

Link still couldn't believe that Ganon had the gall to kidnap his sister with a bird _again_. He sighed and looked at Komali, waiting for the answer.

But Komali couldn't say it. It was hardly the time or place to announce Aryll's pregnancy, and especially not to her brother. "Aryll is still sick."

Tetra crossed her arms and suddenly gasped. "Link! I know what can help us! I read that the Hero of Time defeated Ganondorf with light arrows!"

"Yeah, so did we." Link muttered. "What's your point?"

Tetra gave a brilliant wink and began walking back to her pirate ship. "C'mon!"

Komali stared at her as she walked off, and then looked back to his Father, who was standing with his arms crossed. Would he allow him to leave Dragon Roost?

But how could he stop him—Komali was king now. He moved to his father and looked him in the eye. "I have to go find her." He began walking to his chamber—to change into something he could work in, and his father followed.

"Komali, I understand your need and desire to find your wife. However, if you become endangered the whole island will be without a leader. You must know where to draw the line."

Komali entered his room, and when he exited he was wearing the same outfit he had worn while working on Outset, and had in his hand a large spear. "I know where the line is, Father." He began walking back towards the center of the community. "The line is right after I get her back."

The chieftain sighed and walked away. Komali, on the other hand, flew from the window of the city—and followed the Pirate Ship to the Forsaken Fortress.

…

Aryll looked around. It seemed like Ganon was gone for the moment, and she smiled to herself. Now she could escape! She lifted the post of the cage out of place, and then set it back after she crossed through. This was the easiest prison break in the history. She gripped the lyre tightly and creeped out of the room. There were a lot of monsters around, but surely there was some way to sneak past them.

Just as she had thought of her plan, however, she walked right into the chest of someone.

Not just anyone, of course.

Ganondorf.

…

"Look, if Aryll is in that same cage all you have to do is fly up there, Komali." Tetra began explaining for the third time. "The cage is rotten and old. You just have to break a bar, pull her out, and fly out the window with her. The guards will never know you were there!" She leaned against the side of the ship, glancing to Gonzo once or twice to watch him steer.

"But what if she's not in that same cell?" Link asked, "Do you have a plan then?"

"Nope." Tetra shook her head and smiled. "She _will_ be in that cell—Ganon would want to recreate it perfectly. She looked up when she saw the first spotlight. They were here.

"We cannot take the ship any further, Miss." Gonzo affirmed. Tetra nodded and looked at Komali. "Do you think you can carry Link _and _Aryll, or just one?"

Komali thought about it. He could probably only carry one, but he was scared to death of going alone. She he changed his mind. "I can carry both."

"Then I'll go with you." Link grinned and reached for his knife. Tetra pulled it back from him. He looked at her with a half irritated half confused expression.

She offered him another. "Take this one." The blade she handed him was curved, a dagger in other words. It had a spiraled handle on it with a small triforce engraved into the gold. "My mother gave it to me. She said it belonged to the 'last of the sheikah'. I figure it's sharper."

He smiled at her. She was trying to keep him safe—or at least he would like to take it that way. He loved when she showed signs of affection…because it encouraged him that she might settle down some day.

It hit him hard when she broke up with him. She said she couldn't stay in one place, and he couldn't come with her. They walked away from each other, and just stopped talking about it. Now they had a crooked friendship where they found it hard to be around one another—simply because it was awkward from that wound that hadn't healed.

So he accepted her affections in any form, be it a wink or a knife.

However, when Link and Komali arrived in that small dungeon room, they didn't find what they were expecting. Aryll was not in the cage, but chained by her ankle to the wall. She was standing, with her harp, and playing for the cloaked figure of Ganondorf.

Komali's mouth fell open. Aryll looked awful. She had a few cuts on her arms and legs, and dried tears on her cheeks. Upon closer inspection he saw that the cuts were caused by some sort of whip.

Aryll stopped suddenly when she saw them silently enter the window. She stared at them and dropped her arms. Everything was silent while Aryll and Komali stared between one another.

Until Ganon cracked the whip at her again, and she shrieked.

It was Link who found the power to charge first. He let out a yell and ran to the evil king. However, when he plunged the knife into the figure it seemed as though nothing happened. It was then that the cloaked man stood up to reveal it was just a phantom ganon.

Link let out a gasp and stepped back. How could he defeat this monster without a sword? Komali ran to Aryll and kneeled down to try and unshackle her.

"Are you alright?" He whispered to her as he examined the lock. He wasn't going to be able to unlock it without some sort of pick.

Aryll was focused on Link, who was dodging bolts of energy from the monster. She turned her attention to Komali and shook her head. "It hurts."

The Rito stood back up and cupped her face lightly in his hands. "I know it hurts." He kissed her forehead and turned around. He would have to help Link fight. He saw the monster shoot another ball of light, and instinctively gripped his spear like a baseball bat. With a big swing the light flew back up and hit the monster. It fell to the ground and solidified. Link grinned and ran forward, slashing it to pieces with his knife.

The teamwork paid off, and the monster vanished. However Ganon's voice echoed around them. "I am coming for you, little hero."

Link kneeled at his sister's foot and twisted the tip of his knife into the lock. It clicked open hesitantly, and the shackle fell from her ankle. She hugged her brother lightly, and then ran to her husband in delight.

Komali looked at the window. It had begun to storm outside—and he still had to carry both Aryll and Link back to the ship at once. And that was without getting smashed to pieces by Kargorocs.

But he would have to, because they couldn't stick around to die at the hands of Ganon.


	10. Putting the Plan in action

Just as Komali went to leap from the window the door flew open. Aryll gasped and her two saviors turned to face their foe—this time the real Ganondorf. However Link knew from experience without better weapons—and probably the power to repel evil—they would never defeat him.

But for some reason Ganon didn't look like he was here to fight. He meant some sort of business. He lifted his hands and two red balls of light appeared above them. He threw them towards Link and Komali, who both tried to deflect the blow.

However it just went right through their weapons. Aryll watched as both Link and Komali began to react the the energy—both screaming as what looked like lightning coursed through them. Link gripped his head, as if it hurt his brain itself, and Komali fell to one knee. After a moment of this Aryll thought it would ware off, but…

It just kept going. She bit her lip and reached out to touch Komali's shoulder, but a spark zapped her finger when she approached.

Ganon just stood there. Aryll wondered what was going on that he wasn't trying to finish them. Was he more interested in torture?

Finally the sparks died down, and the red light seemed to evaporate right out of them, forming into the original balls and dispersing—their pieces returning to Ganondorf. Ganon grinned and then took a few steps forward to Aryll.

He may have had a plan to defeat Link and Komali, but he certainly could not let his "bait" just escape through the window. He was going to recapture Aryll, while Link and Komali were distracted.

But instead of swooping in and taking the young woman, he himself was distracted when the entire side of the room collapsed. It was a canon! He narrowed his eyes as the room began to shake. The whole tower would fall!

"I have what I need." He grumbled, and then vanished into his cloak. Aryll stared at him, and then redirected her attention to her family. Link seemed to recover faster. Aryll wondered if it was because he was still 'used' to it from his youth. But Komali stood up shakily as the tower began to shake and shook his head.

He was groggy, but with the tower collapsing there was nothing else he could do but escape. He helped Aryll to hold onto his shoulders and waited for Link to latch onto his waist, and then jumped from the window.

It was the most strenuous flight he had ever flown. It was awful—he felt like his bones were cracking. And it was not just from the extra weight, but from the effects of that attack. He was in incredible pain—but what could he do? Link seemed to be fine now, and he couldn't look like he was weak in front of Link and Aryll, or anyone! He was the Rito Chieftain now! He had to be strong!

But he was surprised that he made it back to the pirate ship at all, let alone landed on it gently.

Tetra was the first to speak, of any of the group. She put her hands on her hips and shouted, "What took you so long!" But she was a little surprised to see that Link was in pain. He smiled through it and stood up, offering her the dagger back. "We were a little distracted."

Tetra looked at the dagger in her hand and then back at Link. He just looked sick, like he had been in a lot of pain, and he was wavering in his attempt to stand tall. Tetra looked down at Aryll and Komali, who were just wrapped up in each other's arms. Komali looked just like Link did… It was like they had just been drained of their energy entirely! But Aryll didn't look like that—she looked like she was merely in pain. She had cuts all over.

"N-Nudge! Bring some bandages!" Tetra called, "Quickly!"

Tetra pushed Link into a sitting position and walked off the deck. She would have to find some potions, because all three of them looked terrible.

…

Aryll flopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes in the ecstasy that came with just being off of her feet. She had not expected her return entailed her to greet her "people" and tell them everything that happened—and how she planned to avoid such instances in the future! She had just wanted to sleep!

Komali had seemed apologetic for that. He was expecting it because he was raised in that environment. Aryll was not—and maybe a little less than prepared for being a queen than she thought. But he didn't mind. He stepped closer to her and pushed her bangs from her forehead.

"How is your stomach?" He asked, remembering the experiences on the boat. She was unable to keep the potion down, the bitter taste didn't agree with her pregnant appetite. She told her brother and Tetra that it was just too gross for her "delicate" gag reflexes. Komali knew the truth, however.

On top of being ill for a few hours, she also was unable to benefit from the potions. Her cuts were still not very well healed, and she was still very sore. Komali felt a tinge of guilt—he was no longer in any pain at all.

Aryll moaned at the mention of her stomach. She was too nauseated to talk about nausea. She had instructed one of the night attendants to bring her some of that tea, however they seemed to be taking their sweet time.

"At least… you know that it's survived alright." Komali offered, still feeling awkward about Aryll's pregnancy. She blinked and sat up to face him.

"You were worried about it?" Aryll asked, a little surprised. "I was confident you still resented it for being Hylian." She laid back on her elbows and fought off another small wave of nausea. She really wanted that tea.

Komali shook his head. "It took some… serious work." He sat down in front of her and lightly traced his hand over her stomach. "Not because the baby is Hylian, but because I had no real proof that what you said was true."

Aryll wrinkled her nose. Proof? Why couldn't her word be enough? But she wasn't willing to argue to point while she thought she might throw up.

"But then ever since you said that… I haven't had that dream." He smiled. "It's at peace now, and so am I. Everything you said was right, it always has been."

A knock on the door prompted Komali to answer, and receive a mug of tea from the servant, as well as some crackers. He thanked the attendant and set the tray next to Aryll on the bedside.

That tea was practically orgasmic. The nausea vanished with the first couple of sips, and the stress vanished shortly after. Komali watched her perk up a little—simply by the color returning to her face. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. Then he noticed a curious look on her face.

"What?"

"How do Rito babies work?" Aryll asked embarrassed. Komali smiled.

"You mean the 'pregnancy'?"

Aryll nodded, and Komali decided to answer to the best of his ability. "Unlike actual birds, Rito women do not lay large eggs regularly. They're more like hylian women, because they do not lay an egg unless it has been er… fertilized." He blushed a little. This was not what he was used to discussing—especially with someone who was as innocent as Aryll. But the fact that she herself was pregnant made him determine that she probably knew that meant. So he continued, quieter. "The egg isn't ready to be laid for five months, and it gets to be about as big as this." He held his hands out to indicate a large sphere. "Then the mother Rito either abandons it, or incubates it for another two months." He smirked.

Aryll twisted her face up. "That's so icky!" She smiled. "I'm glad I don't have to do that." She leaned back on the bed, on to have Komali crawl beside her and pull her into his arms. She nuzzled her nose into his chest and whispered "I'm sorry."

"…" Komali was confused—what had she done wrong? "For what?"

"For calling the Rito babies icky. It was sort of rude." She waited for him to accept her apology, but instead he chuckled.

"Rito babies are icky." He offered in response. "Especially when they hatch. They're covered in egg shell and this gooey stuff and their faces are all scrunched up. They're absolutely disgusting." Aryll giggled, and Komali sat up. "How will your pregnancy work?"

Aryll blinked. She had no idea that he didn't know how pregnancy worked. But she did, so at least she could answer him. "Hylians have children like humans. Once the baby is made it takes nine months to grow inside it's mama. When its born it's already all done growing and it's cute. But they're kind of icky when they're first born too. They just need to be cleaned up and practice breathing and stuff." She watched Komali think about that.

"You're right—that's a lot less icky, and much more convenient. I think Rito women must be jealous."

"I'm jealous of the Rito women!" Aryll cried, "At least they don't have to deal with the illness or moodiness!"

Komali smiled. "You do not look the slightest bit moody to me." He laid back down and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It is a little disappointing that I will not get to meet our child for nine more months, however. That is much longer than I expected."

Aryll smiled. "Probably only eight more months by now."

…

The next day Komali raised the guard around Dragon Roost Isle. His goal was to not only exterminate any monsters living on Dragon Roost, but to prevent an invasion such as the last one from ever happening again. Medli returned from Valoo only long enough to state she was leaving to pray, and that she would not be returning until she had spoken to the Sage of Laruto.

Komali found that to be a little upsetting. Things were so awry that Valoo alone could not help them? He bit his lip and turned his focus to Aryll. She looked much better, and had regained that certain glow that he couldn't place. He was nervous for her.

If Ganon had been interested in her before, he may still be. He was scared that she may be targeted again—maybe when she was more vulnerable.

But he would have to keep her safe—and he would have to be stronger! He was still embarrassed about how weak he looked, in comparison to Link.

But if his wife, and his child, were in danger… he would be sure to help them.

…

Ganon grinned as he poured some mysterious potions into a large pit—and that red energy from earlier followed. A mysterious reaction began when he did, and he laughed deeply. His plan was working.

With a flash of light, two dark shadows began to take shape in the smoke above the pit.

And they were perfectly shaped like Link and Komali…


	11. Fly Me Away

Komali stared at the door of his Father's chambers with his head held high and his shoulders back. However, on the inside he was afraid. While he had put the safety of his country first—and eliminated all monsters and evils on Dragon Roost Island—he was still not sure his father thought he was a good leader. But when Medli returned to from visiting the Sage Laruto she stated that there was still more danger to come—and that the guard should stay on their toes.

That had been over three months prior to the day that Komali was staring at his father's door. The stress of Medli's concerns made him close up Dragon Roost. He was not allowing anyone to enter unauthorized—and Rito troops were all being trained in the use of spears. While the Rito men were preparing for war, however, Komali was busy trying to shield his wife from the troubles that faced the island.

With the duration of Aryll's pregnancy reaching four months, she was beginning to change in her symptoms. Komali found it incredibly interesting that after another few weeks she no longer was nauseas at all, but instead hungry all the time. She was a little moody—but although she had promised that would be a symptom she did not show it frequently. Instead she seemed to be changing in the opposite direction. She began exhibiting signs of maturity. Her decisions were no longer base on her playful attitude, but on the health of herself or her people.

Komali often tried to pretend he wasn't mesmerized by Aryll's body, but it was amazing to him that he could hold her in his hands and sometimes feel movement. The baby was in there—and it was exciting. She, on the other hand, seemed concerned about it. She said she didn't feel like it was normal to be feeling movement that early—based on the pregnancy of some of the women on Outset.

But normal, abnormal, or exceptional he was falling more in love with his new heir every day. Which was exactly why he was standing in front of his father's door. It was time to tell the island about the baby, but all of that would begin with his father.

As he raised his hand to knock on the door, it opened up to reveal the ex-chieftain. "Komali, I raised you to knock—not stand around like a crazy person. You've been standing here for ten minutes."

"I need to speak with you, Father." Komali began, pushing through the door. His father closed it behind them and followed his son to a small sitting area.

"If it is about your lack of discipline to the younger soldiers who were drinking during their watch, then yes you do."

"No." Komali gently, but firmly, guided his father into a chair and then sat himself. "For many months I had a reoccurring dream. In the dream Aryll had vanished, and I found myself standing beside a young Rito prince."

Komali's father became much more serious at the mention of a reoccurring dream. He had always found them fascinating in their premonition like abilities. He nodded and touched his chin. "I believe that means you will—."

"I know what you think it means." Komali began. "I thought so too. It was destroying me, to think about it. Until Aryll became sick, a few months ago. Then I was convinced it was happening—that she was dying of some sort of illness. But I was wrong."

"The dreams continued?" His father shook his head. "The dreams will stop when you have come to understand them."

"I know." Komali smiled a little. This would be the hardest, and most confusing, thing he'd ever told his father. Much worse than his love for Aryll. "When Aryll returned to the island the local doctor informed her that she was not dying. She's with child."

Had he not been sitting already, Komali was certain his father would have fallen right onto the floor. He swirled through emotions, and then landed on irritated. "I told you that human was no good from the start."

"No," Komali shook his head. "You're wrong. I was upset at first too, but… Aryll told me she had always been faithful. She told me that it was a gift from the Gods, and I believe her. This child, while likely Hylian, is my child."

"Komali, you can't be serious."

"The dreams stopped." Komali offered, as evidence. "I have come to understand this. I know in my heart that, while unlikely, it is true."

The chieftain considered this and sighed. "I am inclined to accept this, but I cannot speak for the entire tribe. You may have an uprising on your hands." He leaned back in his seat, and considered it. "You seem like you're trying very hard to destroy the Rito traditions, aren't you?"

Komali looked down. He knew that everything he had done was against everything that had ever been done. He shook his head. "I don't mean to. We didn't think this was possible." He looked up to his father and continued, "But we need your support for this."

The Chieftain shrugged. "I can help you with your leadership, but I'm not confident that I can trust the validity of this child. I imagine it belongs to a Hylian man."

Komali rolled his eyes. "Even if it was, at least now we can have a child that is related to at least one of us. That makes him or her a more legitimate heir." He sighed, "But I think I trust her, anyway."

The ex-chieftain considered this, and then sighed. "Let's talk about how you shall announce this…"

…

Aryll stared at the doorway to the bedroom and sighed. She hadn't seen Komali in a while—and she was worried that his conversation with his father hadn't gone well. She was laying on her bed when she heard the knob of the door twist. She looked up to see that Komali was entering the room.

"You changed?" She asked, noticing he was wearing his casual clothing. He didn't say anything, but kept his head down and nodded. She stood up, with a little help from the bed canopy, and began to walk to him.

Her wardrobe had be swapped from tight tank tops and shorts to baggy sweaters, since they were hiding her pregnancy. She was also wearing a pair of Capri pants and flats. "How did it go?"

"Come with me." He answered back, his voice low in his throat. She blinked.

"You sound sick! Should you lay down?"

"Come." He reached out and took her wrist, still not looking into her eyes.

"Komali, where?" Aryll asked, but he pulled her to the window. She shook her head. "It's too cool out today, it's storming! I'll catch a cold!"

He shook his head. "Come."

He extended his wings when she shook her head, and he gripped her shoulders with his talons. Aryll yelped a little as she was pulled from the room.

"Komali! Stop this right now! You'll drop me!" She shrieked, reaching up and gripping his talons. She hated when he used them. She knew all Rito transformed when they fly, but she hated the talons. She hated being carried away by the pointy things. That was why she usually forced Komali to carry her on his back.

She was not thrilled at all to be drug away.

It was then that she noticed something about him that was amiss. "Your eyes are black…" She whispered, and then her own blue eyes widened. "You're not Komali!" She shrieked. It made sense now! He sounded different, he had black eyes, he was dressed wrong… How could she have missed it before?

With that she began to struggle against the Rito-clone. "Let me go!"

…

Komali sighed and opened the door to the bedroom. He was not ready to make this announcement, but he knew he had to. He would do best to keep Aryll by his side for the next few weeks. But when he opened the door to find no one, he was taken aback. Aryll had made it clear that she was feeling tired, and wouldn't be leaving the bedroom. He notice the open window and rolled his eyes.

"It's cold outside." He muttered, walking over to the window in question. "She's just going to make herself ill." He was about to close the shutters when he noticed a Rito in the distance, flying off with what looked to be another person.

He shook his head and pushed the shutters together. "I didn't think we sent out any guards today." He walked back to the door, only glancing back at the window once. He would have to go look for Aryll in his study. She spent most of her time there, since it had such a nice view. She said it reminded her of her old lookout.

But she wasn't there either.

…

Aryll could feel the talons tighten around her when she began to squirm, but she couldn't take it. She used her hands to force one open, and the sudden change in weight orientation caused the Rito to drop her.

Of course, as she was falling into the water she wasn't entirely sure what her plan was. It wasn't like it was a safe distance to fall at all, let alone as a pregnant woman.

But for some reason she was relieved that she was falling. It was only twenty or so feet, and she was positive it was better than wherever she had been going.

So she straightened her legs and wrapped her hands around her stomach, hoping she could break the water with her feet and keep herself safe.

As she hit the water though, the ice cold waves mixed with the pain of falling into the water made her shriek. She felt dizzy for a moment, and then black covered her eyes.

After a second she began to suffocate under the waves, and gained back enough consciousness to pull herself up to the surface.

"Gods!" she gasped, flipping some of her soaked hair from her face. She couldn't even focus on the pain from the fall, because she was just so cold. She looked around for some sort of land, but all she saw was Dragon Roost in the distance.

She couldn't swim that far! She would drown!

But she had to try, if nothing else.

…

Komali threw open the door to his Father's chamber, eyes wild. His father looked up and rolled his eyes. "Standing outside a door is bad manners, but bursting through one is even worse."

"Aryll is gone."


	12. Fear on the Waves

Aryll looked over her shoulder into the sky. She was surprised that the mysterious clone of Komali wasn't chasing her down. She panted a little while looking ahead to Dragon Roost. It seemed like she had been swimming for hours, but still was no where closer to the island. She was terrified, because she was having trouble keeping herself up.

She pushed her dripping hair out of her face and began to cry. It was too cold! She could already feel her legs going numb! She looked up and saw a small group of Rito scouts and began to shout. Unfortunately her cries weren't loud enough, with her voice being so shaken up. She tried to call again, but they flew right over her.

She just couldn't believe help was so close, and all she could do was cry.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked, and Aryll's eyes widened as she turned around in the water. She was looking into the face of Medli, who had been gone for so many months. She sputtered, and stared at the Rito woman, before Medli registered her face. "Miss Aryll! Why are you out here in the cold?"

Aryll cleared her throat and croaked out "I was k-kidnapped. But it wasn't Komali, and the talons were sharp…and it's so cold in the water! I'm s-so scared."

Medli was absolutely confused by what the woman was saying. She was hardly making sense, but she chose to wait and get the whole story when Aryll wasn't freezing to death. "You're practically turning blue, come now, let me carry you home."

She reached down to pick Aryll up with her talons, but noticed the blonde wince. "I, er.." Medli frowned. "I'll try not to be 'sharp'."

Medli found it hard to carry Aryll, and attributed it mostly to the fact that she was drenched, and wearing heavy clothes that retained more water. She reached the bottom of Dragon Roost only just in time before she felt she couldn't carry her any farther. Medli never had been that great at flying.

Aryll cried a little harder when she felt the sand under her hands. She couldn't feel anything below her waist, and she couldn't stop shaking. Medli slowly transformed her wings back into arms, and reached down to feel Aryll's forehead.

"You're freezing!" She gasped, patting Aryll down. She stopped when she reached the blonde's baby bump, and blinked. "And pregnant?"

Aryll shook her head yes, but whispered, "It's a secret… Komali hasn't told… anyone yet." She gripped onto a rock and tried to steady herself on her legs. She stood up a little taller and let go of the rock. "Tired…"

"Oh, Aryll," She whispered, "You can't walk right now. Just… Wait here, please? I'll go get Komali!" Medli gasped, and flew off towards the roost.

Aryll tried to wring out her shirt while she waited. She bit her lip and looked up, waiting for the sight of her husband. She was surprised to see a different form.

"Quill?" She asked herself, and when he got closer she was surprised to see she was right.

"Miss Aryll," Quill began, "Medli has informed me of your spill into the ocean. Please, allow me to carry you back to your chambers."

Aryll bit her lip once more, and this time waited for the feeling of talons on her back once more. Luckily the flight was only a few moments, and when they were at the Roost he chose to carry her in a more traditional bridal style to her chamber.

She was surprised when he set her down on a small stool instead of the floor. Immediately he began rifling through her wardrobe, and she began to protest.

"Link is coming." Quill explained hastily, and pulled a fresh sweater from the drawers. "That ridiculous doctor you went to spilled to the entire island of Outset that you're expecting, and now he is coming to see you to confirm the rumor."

He pulled out a fresh pair of pants for her as well, and then pushed her behind the changing screen and left her to change.

"Why?" Aryll gasped, thinking of the scandal. Link would probably be furious that she hadn't told him herself.

Quill shook his head and began to pace, before settling on starting a small fire in the fireplace. "I do not know! I only know that he was very angry at me, and insisted that if you were not "perfectly happy and normal", he would have a problem with the Ritos. I've never seen him so upset! You cannot get sick, now." He turned to watch her step out from behind the screen, now wearing new clothes. He pushed her in front of the fire, and dropped a quilt over her shoulders.

"You stay here. I will have a servant bring you some tea and soup. Do not catch an illness."

Aryll blinked. "I can't control that..!"

Quill exited the room, his voice echoing down the hallway. "Do _not_ catch an illness!"

Medli immediately entered the room and had some steaming water in her hands. She placed the bowl and a towel on the floor beside Aryll, and began to dab her face with it, removing smaller grains of sand. "I'm so glad I found you." She whispered, "Poor Komali must be worried sick!"l

"Where is he?" Aryll croaked, clearing her throat slightly. Medli shook her head. "Quill informed me that he left with most of the scouts, looking for you. We sent someone to meet them, so he'll be back soon, I'm sure."

"My brother is coming." Aryll whispered, pulling the blanket around her tighter. Medli nodded.

She looked into the eyes of the flushed Hylian and sighed. "So I heard. From the way Quill has been acting, I feel as though he may be angry?"

Aryll nodded, and remembered how her brother had reacted to their wedding, initially. "He has this little temper, and tends to overreact."

…

Meanwhile, on the pirate ship Link was pacing back and forth in a rage. "Can you believe this? This is absolutely ridiculous!" He moved back and forth past Gonzo, who never took his hands from the wheel of the ship.

He only grunted in response.

Honestly and truly, Gonzo found himself annoyed by Link frequently. The young adult just grinded into his brain. What was worse was Tetra was still infatuated with him, so when he wasn't being harassed by the hero of winds himself, he had to listen to his beautiful captain tell him all about how stupid he was for staying on Outset.

Which was stupid itself, because every time they came to the island he noticed it getting harder and harder for Tetra to leave it. Outset was going to be her home someday.

The large first mate heaved a heavy sigh, and Link looked up from his pacing.

"So you agree?" Link asked, hands on his hips.

Gonzo nearly jumped. "Hmm? Mmm, yeah. Rediculous." He rolled his eyes and then looked back in front of them. They would probably arrive at Dragon Roost in a few hours. He looked up to see there were still a few storm clouds hanging over it. Hopefully they would clear before the ship arrived. It was hard enough to dock on the volcanic island without storms.

Tetra made her way up from below deck, playing with some of her sun bleached hair as she did. She no longer wore it up, but her purple bandana still kept up her pirate appearance. She reached over and pulled Link away from Gonzo by the hand. "Come this way."

Link furrowed his brow, but followed after his 'friend' anyway. "Yes?"

Tetra let their hands dangle, still holding his, and looked just slightly up into his eyes. "You have to calm down."

"How can you say that?"

"Tell me what you're thinking of doing."

Link growled a little. "I'm going to march right in there and pound Komali into the ground! Who is he to turn her into some sort of Rito-making freak? Then I'm taking her home, where she belongs."

Tetra rolled her eyes. "Right. So, let me just summarize for my own sake, alright?"

Link rolled his own orbs in response, and waited for her to continue.

"You're going to tell you sister that you don't approve of her pregnancy. Then you're going to beat up the father of her child. Then you're going to take her away from her home, and her husband, and her people, so that she can no longer be happy in any way shape or form, and causing her to live her entire life mourning over her lost love. Is that right? Did I get everything?"

Tetra's smirk was enough to make Link want to explode. "Alright."

"Alright what?"

"I get it!" Link groaned, "I can't be like that, it's going to break her heart. What am I supposed to do?"

Tetra shrugged. "Just be nice! She needs your support, Link, you're her brother. Besides, how do you know it's not, well, a Hylian's child?"

Link scoffed. "I'm hopeful that my sister hasn't been sleeping around."

Tetra grinned. "Just be nice to her, alright?"

Link nodded, and looked down at his hand, still wrapped around hers. "Why do you have this weird wisdom? It's like one minute you're full of spunk and feisty, and the next you're the most mature, grown up woman I've ever met. You're practically two different people!"

Tetra would have inputted that she was a descendent of Princess Zelda, and the house of wisdom, but he kept talking and cut her off.

"I always feel comfortable around you. You're the only person who can calm me down like this—Aryll can't even do that! I don't know… I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

Tetra could feel her cheeks turning a little pink, and it _killed_ her to know that. She looked down a little, to hide the blush, but Link wouldn't have it. He cupped her face with his hands and pulled her into a kiss, once more taking them down that road of romance that they knew they were bound to follow. The question was this time, would they be able to work it out, or would they simply break up for the umpteenth time, once more risking their friendship.

But something about the way Tetra's eyes danced with a combination of embarrassment and newfound determination. She grinned and reached up to pull Link into another kiss. Good things were coming, she was sure of that!

…

He hadn't untangled his arms from around her since he'd returned, and while she was thankful for the display of his affections—and for the added warmth—Aryll had to admit she was a little antsy in his arms.

She twisted in his arms and stood up, allowing the blanket to drop from her shoulders. Immediately he protested, reaching down to re-wrap her in the quilts.

"You'll freeze." He muttered, "You're already cold as ice." He rubbed her arms quickly, to try and use friction to warm her. Then he sighed. "I don't know how I keep letting you fly out the window. I'm almost ready to give up and let you go!" he laughed for a minute, but when she didn't, he sighed again. "I was joking, of course."

"Link is on his way." Aryll whispered, "And he's going to be angry. And we haven't even told the whole island…"

Actually, that wasn't entirely true. Between the commotion, Quill, Medli, and Komali's father managed to tell almost every Rito, and thus far very few seemed bothered by it. It was as if they just had come to expect surprises from their new rulers.

Komali smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Aryll, all of Dragon Roost already knows." He nuzzled her forehead, and she blinked. "My father spread the news. You have the whole island on your side. If your brother is upset… then you'll just have to accept that. But the Rito already have."

Aryll smiled a little and rested her head against Komali. He was so warm, and loving. It was hard for her to ignore just how happy she felt when she was around the Rito Chieftain that was her husband. It was still hard to accept all the sudden changes in her life, but one thing was for sure… She was in the arms of the only person in the whole world that mattered.


	13. Afraid of My Feelings

It was morning before Tetra's pirate ship was spotted in the distance from Dragon Roost Island. Luckily for Aryll, she felt fine! She was sore from her abrupt meeting with the ocean when she fell, but she was so well taken care of by Medli, Quill, and Komali that when she woke up she felt wonderful! She turned over on her shoulder and looked at her sleeping husband, whose body was facing away from her. She gave him a quick tap on the shoulder, and he mumbled in his sleep before turning over to face her. His eyes were still shut, but there was just something admirable about the sleeping Rito.

Komali was so professional during the day. He was always working hard to put his best foot forward, attempting to impress his father more than anyone else. He was one to strive for an appearance of perfection, even if it meant not necessarily getting what he wanted. It was for that reason that Aryll found it relaxing to watch him sleep. In his sleep Komali was different. His hair didn't have to be in place perfectly, and his clothing was allowed to wrinkle. He wasn't forced to impress anyone but Aryll—and he didn't need to impress her any longer, because she was already smitten with him. He looked like the whole world had fallen off of his shoulders and onto its rightful owner.

She smiled a little and pushed herself over him, balancing on her wrists. At the sudden shift in the bed, Komali peaked open an eye, attempting to figure out what she was doing. She giggled to herself when she noticed that instead of speaking when his mouth opened, he was reduced to a yawn.

"Morning, Komali." She leaned down and kissed him, allowing her weight to rest on him now that he was awake. "Did you sleep well?"

He reached up and rubbed at his eyes for a minute instead of responding to her. Once that task was completed he blinked a few times and let his eyes adjust to the sunlight gently flooding through the window. It really was morning—but it certainly didn't feel like it. He was still exhausted!

"Komali, it's time to get up~" Aryll spoke in a sing-song voice. She felt so good! It was like all her energy had returned to her, and she was ready to face the day. Komali on the other hand snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her back down into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, rested his head in her neck on the pillow, and attempted to resume sleeping.

Aryll smiled again, touching his hand gently around her waist. "You remember Link is arriving today, don't you?"

That seemed to wake up the new Rito King. His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. "I had forgotten!" Quickly he pushed the covers off of himself and began to pull on his day clothes.

Aryll sighed and stood up as well, but pulled a quilt around her shoulders instead of dressing. Now that the Roost was aware of her pregnancy, there was no excuse to hide behind baggy clothing. That very night Medli had her fitted for a new gown. She was less than thrilled to put it on, as it not only fit her better—but practically displayed her pregnancy like an artifact! It was light blue, but parted under her bust to split down the sides of her stomach. The fabric under that split was bright red, and made her feel… on display. She hated the idea of it, but Medli insisted it would "grow with her" and was acceptable for the duration of the pregnancy.

Komali noticed her hesitance as he was pulling his black over-shirt on. He looked at her flushed face and smiled. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous." She whispered, "That this dress is just… ah, nothing." She plopped herself down onto the bed, bouncing with it a little. Komali made his way around the bed and gently pushed her back, using his hands and knees to hover over her. She turned her head up to look at him, with a light pink hue on her nose and cheeks. "May I help you?"

Komali chuckled and pushed his lips against hers. Of course they had much to do this morning, and there was no time for fun and games before that was completed… but it still greatly pleased the Rito that his kiss was able to elicit a quiet moan from his mate. He pulled his face back a little, but only just enough that his bangs dangled over her forehead, tickling her gently.

"You were just so excited to get out of bed, Aryll." He began, "So why have you suddenly changed your mind?"

"I think the dress makes me look… fat…" Aryll offered. Seeing the way her husband's features twisted into a smile made her a little uneasy however. Would he laugh at her?

A brief chortle arose in his throat, but that was the end of it. He pushed himself off of the bed, and then pulled her up to her feet. She blinked in surprise when he began to unbutton her night shirt, and let it fall open, revealing her body for what it was.

"Komali?" She began to blush a little more when he reached his hands out to cradle either side of her small, round belly. "What are you doing?"

As he ran his palms around her abdomen, Komali grinned at his wife. "Aryll, let me tell you something." He leaned his mouth next to her ear and whispered "When I stare at your beautiful, naked body I am breathless. Surely if you do not look "fat" to me now, a dress cannot make you look that way."

Aryll felt like crying—but she knew it was just some level of hormones coursing through her. She briefly thought about whether or not she wanted to open that can of worms. She wrapped her shirt back around herself and blushed. "Komali, of course you think I'm pretty... but other people won't!"

"Then I will correct them." Komali offered, reaching behind him for the dress. "Now come, you need to get ready."

...

Tetra was deliberately avoiding Link, once they landed at Dragon Roost Island. She was nervous since the night before, when they had reopened their relationship. What would she do if the next break up seperated them forever? She looked down and sighed. She couldn't stand the thought of him never speaking to her again...

But she wasn't ready to settle down! She wasn't sure if she ever would be ready. How could she be, if she was so afraid of being off the sea? But when the wind blew through her hair on Dragon Roost, she sighed in relief. For once in her life, she was nervous about being on the ship with Link. She wanted to be docked and on land, where she could run away if she had to.

"Greetings!" A voice called to her, and she looked up to see the red haired Rito woman-Medli, flapping her wings above her. "We anticipated your arrival! The King and Queen are thrilled!"

Tetra looked back at the ship, and grinned. "The others aren't awake quite yet... but may I see Aryll?"

"I'm sure she would love that, Miss Tetra." Medli replied, offering her talons to carry the She Pirate up. When they arrived, Tetra found that while exquisitely cleaned, Dragon Roost was not nearly as decorated as it had been for the wedding. She saw Ritos moving around, completing their everyday business. They were sorting mail, preparing their routes, and doing routine shopping.

She looked around more to see Komali standing at one end of the room, giving some sort of directions to a younger Rito. He must have been learning something new, that day. Komali didn't seem to notice her entrance, but Aryll did. She felt the blonde girl pull her into a hug before she had time to notice that she was there.

Aryll was stunning! Her dress was beautiful, her skin wasn't pale anymore... she had one hundred percent recovered from her illness. But it was evident that she had, infact, gained a little weight.

But being who she was, Tetra wasn't hard pressed to just ask her questions out loud. "Are you really pregnant?"

Aryll blushed a little at that. "I... Yes."

Aryll had hoped that Tetra and Link wouldn't make a big deal about it. She glanced over to her right and saw Komali look up from the boy he was training and smile at her. He was trying to help her confidence...

But it wasn't working.

"...I thought that stuff couldn't happen, between races..?" Tetra offered, putting out her hand to touch Aryll's belly. The younger girl was taken aback by the uninvited touch. "Ew, I can feel it moving!"

Aryll had to admit, until the word "ew" formed on Tetra's lips, she was under the impression that their meeting was going okay. But as soon as the offensive term was worded, she bit her lip and stepped back.

She was going to cry. She didn't want to cry-that was preposterous. She hadn't been hurt, and Tetra probably meant nothing by the statement. Ew was a perfectly legitimate response to an unknown creature moving around under your hand! But she was going to cry anyway, and she could feel her eyes tingling. Seeing this reaction, Tetra gasped a little. "I'm so sorry!" She began, "I didn't mean it like that... I..."

Aryll reached up and wiped her eyes lightly, and tried to smile. "I know, I know what you meant..."

Tetra was stunned. Aryll was crying, quietly, and she felt awful! She handn't meant to say "ew", it was just her reaction when she felt the sudden movement. She noticed Komali approaching, and paled. Would he be upset with her, too? The Rito seemed to be so much more powerful now that he was in charge—wearing his new garb and sporting so much gold. He really gave off a sense of nobility. Instead of being upset, however, Komali just seemed to chuckle gently and give Aryll a gentle hug. Then he turned to Tetra. "She can be a little sensitive, lately."

Aryll blushed, her eyes finally ending their teary charade.

"But if you are sensitive to her in return, and cautious not to say anything that can be perceived as impolite, she will generally stay happier." Komali kept his arm wrapped around her shoulder, and Aryll smiled just a little. He gave her a wink before leaving her side once more, to continue on with what he had been doing before—leading his people in what they do.

Tetra almost blushed herself. She had never seen Komali display his affections in public before, and it made her mind flip back to Link, who was likely still asleep on the boat. He was often affectionate to her, but she always thought nothing of it. Looking at how Komali treated Aryll made her realize that perhaps she was missing out on romance this entire time, and mistaking it for friendship.

She looked down for a minute, about to apologize, but Aryll spoke first. "I'm sorry." The young queen began, "I just don't know what to do with my emotions lately. I'm like some sort of child. It is sort of gross, anyway!" She rubbed her arms, and Tetra nodded.

"Where is Link?" Aryll asked, looking around. "I thought he was coming with you?"

"He's sleeping." Tetra replied, not entirely wanting to talk about the Hero of Winds. She crossed her arms and smiled back at her friend. "He's got some mixed emotions about all this."

Aryll nodded. To be fair, she had expected that. Everyone had mixed emotions about it, even herself and Komali. Komali had to deal with the idea that the child might not even be his, and yet he was still going to let it be his heir. Additionally he had to deal with the reactions of the Rito, which while majorly accepting, were not all pleasant. Aryll was aware of a number of Rito who were calling her foul names, and implying that she was "sleeping around".

Aryll was terrified of it too! She was nervous every time she reached down and felt movement under her hand. She knew well and good that it was much too early for her to be feeling that sort of sensation—and it made her wonder if something was wrong.

Not to mention both of them were terrified that she might die during the childbirth, thanks to that dream of Komali's.

But if she had the strength to go on, the will to carry the child, then why shouldn't her brother accept it? That thinking alone gave Aryll the strength to face her brother—so long as she had Komali on her side.

Because while Link was brave and strong, Komali was much taller than him… and he had a spear. That sort of advantage put Link in 2nd place in terms of strength, at this point.

Aryll smiled to herself, thinking about Komali and Link fighting. Of course it wasn't funny, and was a serious issue. The two of them had gotten into a lot of skirmishes lately! But she was convinced that they would not continue to fight after this.

"Aryll?" Tetra asked, waving her hand in front of the blonde once more. "Are you still there?"

Aryll grinned and nodded, laughing a little to herself. "I was daydreaming."

Daydreaming. Aryll hadn't done that in a long time—with all the stress of keeping secrets, and then being dropped into the ocean.

She took Tetra's hand and led her to the large window that was in the main hall of Dragon Roost. "Look there," She pointed upwards, to the room where she and Komali slept. Tetra looked, and noticed there were a few Rito men around the side of the room, making measurements and noting them down.

"What are they doing?" Tetra asked, puzzled by the act of the Rito.

"Komali says they are 'inspecting the foundations'." Aryll whispered. "But I know better. Look at them, measuring the land. They're adding on a room."

Tetra smiled a little. That was the cutest thing she had ever heard! Komali was trying to add on a room for the baby without Aryll's knowledge. How dreadfully impossible.

But Tetra was once more distracted, thinking about the affections from Komali. She gave Aryll a gentle smile, and then turned to walk back down to her ship. "I'll go get the boys." She called back, and Aryll blinked.

Komali once more crossed the room to see his wife. He draped his arm around her waist and led her away from the window. "Does Miss Tetra seem a little distracted to you, today?"

"She really did." Aryll whispered. "Do you think I did something wrong?"

"Of course not." Komali shook his head and frowned. "I think she must have had a rough night's sleep, or something. I'm sure everything will be fine. Are you ready to see your brother?"

"I'm scared, still." Aryll admitted. "I hope he isn't angry…"

Komali kissed her head and whispered "I'm positive that everything will be fine."


End file.
